The Fall of the Hylian Guard
by deighton13601
Summary: What if Link never beat Ganon at the end of Ocarina of Time? What if Link lost the single most important person in his life? In this story Link is forced to reclaim his honor by attempting to right his wrong and save Hyrule in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**LEGEND OF ZELDA:**

The Fall of the Hylian Guard

_By Mark Rapko_

I

All of my life I have been a silent protector, a silent guardian to the inhabitants of this land at the behest of the Goddesses, at the behest…of her. My life of silence ends tonight, I must come clean…I've failed. I've failed everyone that ever depended upon me. I'm a liar, a coward, and I do not deserve the title Hero. Princess Zelda, the one I held a deep love for…is dead, Hyrule destroyed, the Kokiri have been eradicated. Ganon has won…and it is all my fault.

Long ago I abandoned the forest garb, just another aspect of the prophecy I am not deserved of. The Master Sword "Evil's Bane" as it's called looks charred and dead in its sheath, as if even the blade itself is disappointed in my shortcomings. In these past four years I've felt every emotion possible, used every excuse imaginable, but in reality I know what happened, I took Ganon too lightly. My belief was and the prophecy stated that I would end him, period. I have a tendency to be a bit thickheaded as Zelda could attest to.

'_You are not ready yet LINK!'_

'_Umm, excuse me princess?'_

Those memories were like daggers in my mind. So arrogant, I was so arrogant, and Zelda knew it…SHE KNEW IT! If only I could take back everything I would. If only I could see my precious Zelda once more I would gladly give my life, but the times for sacrifice are far past due. That is not to say that a sacrifice has not been made mind you. _He _made me watch it…her sacrifice I mean. I was with her at the end, Princess Zelda died in my arms and I let it happen…some Hero of Time huh?

Ganon was just too strong, it didn't matter everything I had accomplished, it didn't matter all the weapons I had acquired, or all the help I received, in the end I failed, me no one else. It is because of my failure that so many people are in pain or dead. The deaths that followed Ganon's triumph are almost too many to count, and no song of healing can undo what has been done by Ganon…and by me. Despite my physical appearance remaining the same, I cannot deny that I am a different person. Perhaps that is why even Epona has left me. No matter how many times I play her song it never brings her back to me. I feel so alone; I suppose that may be where all my stories come from.

You see I am no longer a "Hero of Time", no longer am I a "champion for good"…no now I am little more than a writer. I have taken up the name Sheik as a way of honoring my departed Zelda. I use the name that she had used to help me and I don the disguise she had donned in fighting Ganon. I do what I can to help give confidence to all those under the crushing grip of that bastard.

In total I have written twenty stories and for the most part people have grown very fond of them, though the largest criticism is that the main character resembles the "Hero Of Time"…obviously. No one wants to think of me as a hero of anything. If only I could go back, I would and I would do it right. I know most would ask why I don't do it right now. I have no guidance…if you notice in every story I have some sort of guide that I have drawn from my own personal life, but in this…with Zelda gone, Navi gone, The Deku Tree and the Sheikah gone I truly have no one.

If I have no one why do I even persist in living? Why? A question I can't help but ask myself. Just like why am I being allowed to continue carrying the Master Sword? It is a weapon forged specifically for the Hero of Time, one that is to fight the evil that is Ganon. Since I am not the Hero spoken of in legends I should be rid of this blade…but I can't let it go. For some reason I just can't let it go.

II

3 months later

Gerudo Valley, home to the band of female thieves that gave birth to that vile bastard Lord Ganon himself, the den of thieves spreads itself out before me. My travels have brought me here multiple times throughout the course of my life. First as a child that was turned away only too quickly from the city gates, next as a teenager and their prisoner, finally as a respected equal. It didn't matter to them that I was Ganon's sworn enemy, for the Gerudo's respect skill and power (both traits of which I possessed greatly back then).

So here I stand once again at the bridge leading to the front gates of Gerudo Valley. I gaze down into the depths beyond the bridge as I had when I was a child and I couldn't help but feel as if my past and present were converging. Though it is dark as pitch tonight I can't help but feel as if the Gerudo's know I am here, and though I know I shouldn't, I bend down to one knee and touch the wooden boards that make up the bridge which at one time was cut asunder. The ghost of a smile appears upon the side of my lips as the memory of my infiltrating the Gerudo camp returns to me. They had taken the four imbecilic sons of a lonely carpenter into their stronghold. I had rescued them all…and their payment was the finishing of this bridge.

'_Shadows of the past…that is it.'_

I am no longer that man, and this is no longer my destiny, but if that is the case why did I come here? As I stand I feel soreness in my legs. _'Almost forgot how far away the Gerudo Stronghold was from Hyrule, especially with no horse to carry me.'_ My heart aches to see my beloved Epona once again, but gone is the hope that playing her song will bring her running to me as it had so many other times. Can I truly blame her either; I let Ganon kill Epona's previous Master. Apparently that was Malon's punishment for allowing Ingo to give me what was supposed to be the Lord's new steed.

The wind blows at me and I feel an unearthly chill accompanying it. If nothing else it serves to remind me where I am and just why I'm here. Feeling suddenly very vulnerable in the wide open space of the bridge I slip a leg over the edge of the bridge's side, then the other. I take a quick glance down, inhale deep and throw myself into the vast nothingness of the space below. In mid-air I pull free something I had acquired while in the cemetery in Kakariko Village.

The object in my grasp has a handle that fits in my fist almost perfectly while at the same time has a protective hand-guard that has served to keep my hand attached on many occasions. Above the hand-guard is a chain that snakes around the entire guard and finally the tip looks more like that of a blade, but I cannot deny that it is quite effective for passive obstacles, as well as those that wish to do me harm. Within the hand guard is a button that thrusts the blade outward via a piston within.

As I click that button it takes off at lightning speed and I hear the satisfying thud as the blade portion of the object burrows itself within the base of a tree. I click the button again and it drags the chain towards the tree stump, and me with it. I will not deny that it took some getting used to at first, the ever so quick and abrupt yank of the object nearly dislocated my shoulder the first time I used it. The _Hookshot_ (a name I gave it, Dampe' preferred to call it his keepsake) is the only tool in my arsenal I still trust to get me into the Gerudo's Stronghold.

I move along the top of the cliff with the moon at my back as I advance into the Stronghold of the Gerudo's, and I hope that I won't be discovered. The mission that I am currently on is best for me to be remaining in the shadows. As I make my way into the outer edge of the Stronghold I am surprised by what I see…

III

…or I suppose by what I don't see. All of the Gerudo Stronghold seems to be empty. I see not one individual roaming neither inner, nor outer workings of this place. Ever so cautiously I lower myself to the ground just shy of the gate into the Haunted Wasteland. Something is not right here, I am sure of it. The wind is whistling a very somber note, and though I feel very on edge, I fear something has been done to Ganon's very own group of prized warriors. I advance very warily through the entranceways of the Gerudo Stronghold and don't so much as see a single individual anywhere in sight.

Everywhere I go there seems to be no sign at all of the Gerudo's nor what may have happened to them, until I move to the archery range. From the entrance into the archery range I couldn't see all too much, however the closer I got to the furthest bull's-eye, I began to notice something attached to the center of it. As I advanced in its direction I inched my left hand up to the Master Sword's hilt. When finally I stood at the base of the bull's-eye I was able to witness a piece of white fabric stabbed by an ornate looking dagger. Dangling from the piece of fabric was a crumpled piece of parchment.

Once again I withdrew the Hookshot and aimed it at the bull's-eye. I drew myself up to it and snatched the dagger catching the parchment with my other hand. I began to smooth out the letter and commenced to read it:

_Ganon,_

_You have this belief that you are invincible, but our act of rebellion should clearly show you that there are those that are willing to fight in place of the…"Hero of Time". Your reign of tyranny will not last much longer of that we promise you. We have taken all of the Gerudo's as our captives and in seven days we will begin killing them one for every day you refuse to relinquish your control of Hyrule._

_You have seven days,_

_The Hylian Guard_

I shake my head knowing that these men's threats are useless. Ganon does not and has not ever cared about the Gerudo's. This willful act of rebellion by those labeling themselves The Hylian Guard, whoever they really are, will not go without swift and bloody retribution. Though I know that Ganon does not care for these women…he is always looking for the slightest excuse to exert his power, and this is just the excuse he needs.

I peruse the note once more just to see if I may have missed anything else but have not. Though I feel a deep sympathy for those women, I have my own mission and I must return to it. Perhaps after I find the answers I need I may be able to help the Gerudo's predicament, but I am only one person and this mission is far more important than any one life so with some regret I press on back into the main portion of the Gerudo Stronghold. I move to the gate leading into the Haunted Wasteland. The last time I went there I nearly became lost within, and it was only because of the markers, the Lens of Truth, and the Song of Storms that I was able to adequately navigate through.

This time however I don't necessarily need to navigate through, well not all the way through anyway. I merely need to reach the carpet merchant, if he still remains. One thing I can say about living underneath the rule of Lord Ganon…you can never be sure who may have gone "missing" because of something they have said or done. In all honesty I am not even sure if he will be able to help me, perhaps it is a vain belief on my part, but I cannot deny that he has been around a bit and surely knows more than he told me last time. So it is with great apprehension that I take my first step into the Haunted Wasteland just beyond the Gerudo Valley, just beyond the Gerudo's very Stronghold.

IV

I've lost the Lens of Truth years ago so I might be flying blind while I am in this wasteland, but I have faith that I will find my way to the merchant once again. I've stepped into the Haunted Wasteland only to find everything still. The perpetual sandstorm that once plagued this place has apparently subsided. Thankfully I can now see the path from marker to marker only too clearly. As I make my advance further into the Wasteland I become increasingly apprehensive. I cannot deny that even now I feel like I am a rat that has yet to discover a trap that is about to ensnare it. I continue to await that fateful click signaling the trap being sprung upon me.

There is one other thing that unnerves me and that is the lack of any resistance. There are no creatures of any kind impeding my progress in this wasteland. It's funny because it's almost like I'm always being attacked by something, but now…I cannot deny my apprehension is at its peak. I would almost prefer being attacked the entire trip, like the last time I was here. I vividly recall hundreds of Leevers hounding me my entire trip to the Spirit Temple, but this time it was as silent as any desert I have been in since.

I notice how quickly I am making my way through this wasteland now that I have no obstructions and I realize that I should shortly be coming upon the carpet merchant. My boots kick up sand in clumps that explode once they make contact with the rest of the desert, reminding me of the explosions constantly resounding off of Dodongo's Cavern so many years ago.

At long last my eyes finally settle upon the unmistakable shape of the carpet merchant in the distance. Immediately I notice something not right, but at that moment the wind picks up and sand finds its way into my eyes. I do my best to make my way to him and though I haven't played it in years I find myself pulling out the Ocarina of Time and begin to perform the Song of Storms. Thunder booms in the distance and as lightning flashes I can see all too clearly the outline of the figure sitting in a lotus position on a carpet hovering above the desert like a symbol of foreboding.

I drum my fingers along my thigh and bite my lower lip as I stand and look in the direction of the merchant. I have so many thoughts running through my mind at this moment, but one that pushes its way to the forefront is when I was a child. I had snuck into Hyrule Castle and upon doing so I found myself face to face with none other than Princess Zelda. It was at this moment that she had told me of my "destiny". She told me that together the two of us would have to topple any ambitions the young lieutenant of her father's army had. This lieutenant, this Ganondorf was supposedly a bad man…according to Zelda. At the time I hadn't any idea what he was capable of. He had seen me through the window; he had seen me spying on his "act of loyalty". Zelda said it didn't matter though, for we were going to do it together, and he wouldn't stand a chance. How wrong she was.

"It is a rather dangerous area to be alone in isn't it young man?" I heard from directly behind me and as I whipped around I pulled the Master Sword free.

Unbeknownst to me I had been surrounded by a group of no less than twenty individuals and all of them wore the unmistakable insignia of Princess Zelda upon their right lapel. As for their clothing they shone a brilliant pearly white with the exception of a rather large red cross covering their chest. I noticed that every individual around me wore no protective head gear, which I feel is a rather poor decision, for even I have learned my lesson after the last time being here. The wind and sandstorms are damaging to the skin and unless one covers themselves they are in serious danger from elements. However none of these men seemed worried in the slightest about storms or wind, or "the elements".

"Sheath it." I heard one of them order but apparently I did not do it quick enough for I heard a more insistent: "I SAID SHEATH IT!"

Reluctantly I found myself doing as I was asked.

"Good, now why is it you are here. It seems rather out of the way for a Sheikah…and correct me if I am wrong, but I thought that Ganon eradicated all of your kind." The one speaking finally stepped close enough, and the wind stopped blowing just enough for me to gather a rather decent look at the man. He wore a light grey armor from the waist up to his neck. Draped along the front of him was a piece of fabric that bore the red cross over it. At first glance I had believed that he had worn no armor at all, but that this piece of fabric was the entirety of what he was wearing. If not for this break in the storm I would have continued on believing that, and if this conversation took turn for the worse well I guess my blade wouldn't have found its mark past the expensive looking piece of protection.

"I would appreciate it if you would answer my question." Came the voice of the man once more and at that moment my eyes were drawn to the face of the man. I noticed some very rough features along the man's jaw line that suggested his life was anything but an easy one. His short shaggy brown hair had been muddled from the sandstorm but his intense eyes never wavered from mine. I could see that my persistent silence was beginning to anger him. "Last chance, answer me!"

"I'm just looking for an old friend." I said which wasn't necessarily a lie. I was genuinely seeking the carpet merchant, and I do know him from my younger days, but friend…not exactly.

"You do understand that there are perils in this wasteland perhaps even more dangerous than the Lord Ganon himself?" The man spoke to me and though I knew he meant it to sound like a question, I took it more as a threat.

"Such as?" I couldn't help but ask.

His eyes narrowed on me. "Such as us." He then motioned me back the way I came. "Come young man it is better for you to not be here on this day."

"Why?" I asked innocently enough, but the man took it as a challenge and methodically drew his blade which I noticed had a gleaming golden cross hilt and lettering along the blade. I glared at the man but shook my head: "I am not trying to be defiant but I am just concerned for my friend. If there is danger in these lands I want to ensure he is under my care…he is not young like we are."

"Today is not a good day, come back to visit him tomorrow."

"Commander Redderick don't you know who this is?" One of the individuals; a woman; that was in the outer circle asked.

"Should I Skryla?" Commander Redderick asked.

My eyes suddenly shifted to the woman that had interrupted this Commander Redderick. She was a relatively thin woman but her arms were covered in blue spider webbing tattoos. She had no weapons that I could discern even on the steed she rode but there was an air about her that was somehow off. Her hair was a dark oily black and it cascaded down to her mid-back but it looked somehow melded with her very flesh. When she spoke there was a raspy quality that was both foreign as well as familiar.

"This is Sheik…am I right?" Skryla asked and I nodded. "This is the author of some of the most entertaining novels I've read. Majora's Mask, Windwaker, A Link To The Past. I am right aren't I?" Again I nodded. "They have kept me company during my long journeys…well except for a few that I've read."

At this remark I was genuinely curious. "Such as?" I asked noticing out of my periphery Commander Redderick becoming all the more annoyed, but for some reason he was not interrupting this mysterious Skryla whom I thought I may have met somewhere before, but as of yet the exact meeting eluded me.

Skryla look a bit uncomfortable but she pressed on anyway: "Wand of Gamelon for one, Faces of Evil for another." I smiled my understanding but Skryla must have viewed it as my being uncomfortable for she began to apologize profusely.

I put up a hand to stop her and looked at Commander Redderick to see if he was about to say anything. His eyes were narrowed in anger but he remained silent. "What about Zelda's adventure?" Skryla frowned but said nothing to which I smiled. "May I confess something to you?" Skryla nodded excitedly. "I had a bit too much of Chateau Romani before I wrote those tales." I laughed. "I probably shouldn't have dispersed them to the public, but I felt everyone is entitled to read anything I may write."

"Indeed Master Sheik." Skryla said.

At long last Commander Redderick decided he could withhold his tongue no longer and blurted out: "Really? Must we idly talk when I have given this young man a very clear order?"

Skryla's jovial manner instantly vanished and her cool blue eyes settled on Commander Redderick. I very quickly noticed the surrounding area darken and Skryla's neck tilted to the side as she peered intently at the apparent Commander of this group. He instantly shut his mouth and turned his gaze to the desert sand. "I believe this young man has tolerated your brashness long enough. Sheik you are free to go make sure your friend is safe."

"Thank you." I replied.

"However tell me this." Skryla said and I turned. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know, I kind of have that feeling as well."

Skryla tilted her head to the side and then smiled at me. "I am sure it will come to me later." I smiled back and was about to walk away when I thought of something else.

"Umm…who are you people?"

Commander Redderick sighed. "Where have you been? You do not know the Hylian Guard when they are before you in all their glory." Skryla cleared her throat and Commander Redderick became silent once more.

"So…you are the ones that abducted the Gerudo's?" I asked and Skryla nodded. "Oh."

"Does it bother you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I was only curious."

As I began to walk in the direction of the silhouette of the carpet merchant in the distance I heard Skryla call out to me once more. "Sheik."

Without turning back I spoke: "Yes."

"Tell me one more thing."

"If I can."

"Are you working on anything new?" She asked with that excitement in her voice again.

"Yes I am, though I haven't had a lot of time to write it. It is called The Legend of Zelda: The Skyward Sword. But don't you tell anyone, I am trying to keep this one on the hush hush."

"I promise." Came Skryla's reply and then I proceeded forward and away from the Hylian Guard.

V

I was a mere ten paces from where the Hylian Guard had stopped me when I looked back to make sure that I was not being followed by them, but I quickly realized not one of them were anywhere to be seen. Hmph it seemed such random departures into the very ether were becoming commonplace in my life. When Zelda was masquerading as Sheik herself, she would persistently leave me when I desired answers to the countless questions that were running through my mind at that moment. It had become so frequent that I actually had started putting similar departures in the stories that I wrote. Inevitably there would be someone that offered help to the nameless hero, and even more inevitably would be the moment that that individual left, there would be no hint that it was coming at all. One moment they would be there the next they would be gone. It became frustrating very quickly for me both in real life as well as in my stories.

Regardless I forced these thoughts away as I found myself right before the carpet merchant finally. Though it had been years since our last meeting I couldn't deny that he seemed to have been in the exact position as well as location as the last time I had seen him. If not for his slow and rhythmic breathing I almost would have believed him to be a statue. Beneath the carpet was nothing but a sandy colored cloud, and like my initial interaction with him I was amazed at how the carpet hovered above what looked more like a sand tempest below. For the briefest of moments I believed I saw something from beneath the cloud of sand, but in the next instant it was gone.

I stepped up to the edge of the dock and cleared my throat but right as I did so the wind picked up and I believed my attempt at interaction lost in the wind so I decided to call out to the merchant. "Excuse m-"

"I heard you, yes I did boy."

"I'm sorry but I was jus-"

"I know _what_ you were doing boy, yes I do, but I do not know why have you come here after so long? What are you in need of boy?"

"I have a question for you." I said.

"Out with it already boy, yes."

"…What do you know about the Master Sword?" I ask after a short breath.

"Ooh! The Master Sword eh?" Still the carpet merchant remained motionless, though the hairs on the back of my neck were beginning to stand on end. "And why would you like to know about that?"

"You do know I am a writer?" I asked.

"Hmph if you can call it that boy, yes." Came the reply.

"Well I was thinking of putting the Master Sword in one of the stories, but I need to know about it."

"What exactly yes?"

"Certain properties, how it was made? Who made it? Really anything you can tell me."

"You want to know why the blade turned black for you don't you …yes?" Came the carpet merchant's reply and I instantly felt inwardly as if the trap had sprung. I was quickly testing the limit of how long I could remain before being ensnared.

"How did you know-?" I asked inching my hand towards the Master Sword's hilt.

At long last I saw two crimson eyes blaze into view from the carpet merchant's head shroud. "Lord Ganon knows all!"

VI

The landscape surrounding me darkened all too suddenly, and in a brief flash the sand cloud beneath the carpet dissipated and what remained were hundreds upon hundreds of Leevers, Stalfos, Moblins, and Redeads. The Redeads' screams pierced the air paralyzing me as they had when I was a child chilling me to the bone. I, Link looked on in horror as the carpet merchant's head lolled forward and his arms slowly rose up as if attached by some invisible strings. The merchant was slowly pulled upward until his feet just skimmed the carpet. He moved towards me looking as if he were being manipulated like nothing more than a helpless marionette. The voice of the demon lord of the Gerudo arose and addressed me once more:

"You actually believed you had a chance of circumventing my attention? PITIFUL! I've had my eye on your actions since you failed in saving Hyrule and its Princess. Those pathetic stories you've written will never undo what you have failed to accomplish…LINK!"

I tried to speak but I could only sputter one word: "How?"

"_How_?" Ganon mocked. "I AM CONNECTED TO THAT DAMNED WEAPON YOU CARRY NO MATTER HOW DEAD IT LOOKS! HOW WOULD I NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE?"

I glared into the hateful eyes of the bastard that stole everything and everyone I ever cared about. Memories flooded into me of all Ganon had taken from me. My beloved childhood friend Saria had been taken from me. Nabooru of the Gerudo had been sacrificed to the witches merely because she was in the way of Ganon and complete control of Hyrule. The Kokiri, who had done absolutely nothing negative to anyone had been eradicated just the same and it was because I had merely grown up with them. According to Ganon it was all for the good of Hyrule. This bastard's hypocrisy apparently knew no bounds.

As we glared into one another's eyes, one another's souls, I gripped the Master Sword in my hand and for the first time in four years I withdrew it. Surprisingly I felt an electric jolt rush through me. Though the blade remained as black and almost corroded as it had since the fateful night of my failure, I nevertheless felt a pinprick of longing, of outcry to end the bastard before me once and for all. My gaze however quickly returned to the hordes of monsters making their way up from the pit before me and I realized Ganon would have to wait for a bit while I took out his refuse.

'_There are so many.'_ I couldn't help but thinking and then I thought of the night I _let_ Zelda die. My resolve suddenly seemed supercharged with righteous indignation. If I died in the process of taking this bastard down, then so be it. If this was to be my punishment, my penance for my failure then I would willingly do so…it was the least I could do for those who believed in me and I let down.

I swung the sword a few times just to get the feel of it in my hand and then lunged into the hordes of monstrosities with rapacious aggressiveness. My determination served to make my body impenetrable to the Redeads' cries of misery. I cut into them just as quickly as with any other monster that dared attack me.

Though I no longer held the Lens of Truth I nevertheless felt the presence of Poes nearby so in a flash I had sheathed the Master Sword and withdrew my bow, nocking an arrow. I shut my eyes and let my body instinctively move to where I believed the Poe to be. I clicked a button on the bow and the tip of the arrow exploded into a burst of fire. As I released it and flipped back I heard a small detonation not far away, and as I took a chance look I could see a lantern appear from the aether. It fell to the ground shattering and leaving what looked to be a small wisp of purple that gave a pitiful mewling before fading away.

I threw the bow back around my shoulders and once again pulled free the Master Sword. Three Stalfos had surrounded me and though they were intent on ending me before Ganon could reach me I hastily thrust my hand into my pocket and grabbed a Deku Nut. I smashed it on the ground stunning every one of them and then advanced lightening quick cutting each Stalfos in mere moments, but more came up to replace them.

Leevers were randomly popping up in the most inopportune spots and though they would hit me every once in a while I was able to twist my body in a way that made it so that the injuries was very minimal. The Redeads however were anothers story entirely. They had regrouped and apparently taken up arms beside the Stalfos and not too much further back were the Moblins. I realized quickly that I was becoming swamped and though I was carving quite a hefty swath through those that got near, I was losing ground fast, so it was with a heavy heart that I thrust my right fist to my chest and spoke aloud:

"Please Din help, I know I have not acted in a way fitting of the Hero of Time, but I am trying to rectify it…please help." The moment those words were out of my mouth there was an explosion of flames emanating from my very person and they moved outwards until those that immediately surrounded me were reduced to cinders.

For the briefest of moments I took a momentary breath but before I was able to fully gather myself I was once again assaulted by Ganon's legions. I did every technique I had ever learned but the hordes kept coming, and I dimly realized that this would be my final stand. When the fight started I thought it could be, but I think that I never truly believed this would be my end…now though I saw little hope as the hordes made their way to me.

All of a sudden I felt something slam into my back electrifying every nerve in my body and sending me flying to the ground face first. Inevitably I heard Ganon's laughter ring through the air following his attack. '_Should have remembered that.'_ I thought and as I raised my gaze to the carpet merchant he fell forward. Appearing out of the space of nothingness left by the carpet merchant came the terrifying visage of Ganon himself. He must have stood at close to nine feet in height and on each forearm were golden jewel encrusted gauntlets that shimmered in the light of the day. His blood red hair cascaded down either side of his neck intertwining into a single braid by mid-back. His powerful looking shoulders towered above me and I saw him thrust his right arm into the air where an enormous globe of pure darkness was beginning to expand. All while this was happening he laughed, he laughed that hateful, vile laughter that had echoed in my ears since the death of my poor Princess Zelda.

VII

I looked into the eyes of all of Ganon's minions and closed my own as the pulsing coming from the sphere of dark energy Ganon was conjuring resounded along the landscape. Slowly I tightened my grip on the Master Sword and rose to at least die with the dignity of giving one hell of a fight. Then as it seemed that all was lost I heard the loudest bullhorn ever to reach my ears and hundreds of hoof beats along the desert sand. My eyes shot open and it was a good thing they did so, for as my eyes moved skyward I witnessed thousands upon thousands of arrows blotting out most of the sky. For the briefest of instants I had no idea what to do, then with a grim realization I spoke aloud.

"Nayru, I am sorry for my failure, and if you lend me your aide I promise to make it all right…but in order to do this I have to survive…please help." At first nothing happened and then I felt the air around me constrict. It wasalmost as if a veil of cobalt passed over top my vision and when I looked further I caught sight of a diamond looking barrier encasing me. I immediately knew that Nayru had forgiven me and encircled me with her loving protection.

Arrows rained down along the entirety of the Haunted Wasteland but not one pierced my protective barrier. The bodies of the Redeads, Moblins, Leevers, Poes, and Stalfos collapsed before me in a crumpled heap, but it seemed as if the shower of arrows was never-ending. At long last I heard one of the loudest voices arise from off in the distance, and it was not Ganon this time.

"There be the beast my brothers. PUT HIM DOWN!"

I glanced in the direction of where the voice came from and I saw a wall of white coverings all with red crosses stitched into the center and quickly realized that the Hylian Guard were making their presence felt to the Dark Lord Ganon. This may actually have been the first time that the two forces met face-to-face. Ganon glanced at each of the Hylian Guard as if they were nothing more than insects and then threw his head back and gave a guttural belly laugh that I could tell enraged the Guard, most in particular Commander Redderick.

"If you truly desire a confrontation then let us convene where this entire ordeal originated from…Hyrule Castle. I shall await your opposition, if this is what you would call it. Hm hm hm." Ganon's vile laughter continued for what seemed hours following his disappearing from the Haunted Wasteland.

VIII

The last of the arrows found purchase in the desert sand, but before I could think of anything I heard the bullhorn again. The Hylian Guard engaged the remaining Stalfos, Moblins, Leevers, and Redeads which surprisingly still numbered in the near hundred mark. I looked on as the Hylian Guard worked their way through the creature's numbers. The most surprising thing that I believe I witnessed was the way in which I saw Commander Redderick fight. For as abrasive as the man had been to me, the way in which he treated those that served him was nothing less than outstanding. There were many times that I had seen one of the Guard nearly cut down, but seemingly at the last possible moment Commander Redderick entered the fray and saved his soldier in danger.

It seemed at least to me that Commander Redderick desired to be the first one into the fray and the last to leave, it also seemed that on the rare occasion one of his men were felled he took it extremely hard. This was the one aspect of him that struck the largest chord with me, for it seemed like his combat skills were almost attached to his very emotions, so if he was feeling pained by the loss of one of his brother's in arms he grew many times more vicious. It was an aspect of the man I found honorable and I found myself almost forgiving the fact that he was so belligerent with me…and in this moment of reflection it happened.

Before I had any idea of what exactly was transpiring, countless creatures appeared almost out of thin air from every corner of the Wasteland surrounding a large portion of the Guard. It was almost as if Ganon had drawn them, and myself to this place only to ambush us. I had believed that Ganon's minions were close to being defeated when all of these new monstrosities appeared. Among the new arrivals were Gibdos, Wizzrobes, and probably the most feared the Darknuts, which were heavily armored warriors that had nearly unending drive. In this moment I feared for the fate of the Hylian Guard. Suddenly I heard Skryla's voice arise from the battle.

"I believe the time has come for it to be my turn?" She said and I almost thought I heard a menacing quality accompany her voice. If I hadn't heard Commander Redderick hollering at her I may have had a better chance to get my bearings before all hell broke loose.

"NO SKRYLA MY MEN ARE DOWN THERE!" Commander Redderick screamed.

"Our mission surpasses any one life Redderick do not forget this!" Skryla replied in a sickly harsh voice I didn't think her capable of uttering.

Behind Skryla appeared a massive circular opening that was so dark within I almost felt as if I had lost myself within it. I then noticed something moving deep within the space, though very distant at this moment. All the while Commander Redderick begged, pleaded for her to give his men a chance to retreat, but her gaze was on the main grouping of creatures that had begun the attack. As I tried my hardest to see what was coming through the portal the barrier surrounding me brightened to a point that I became unable to see anything but a brilliance on par with looking into the sun. I shut my eyes tight and then I felt myself being drawn away into the sky.

IX

A bizarre light passed across my vision and my body seemed to soar skyward until I nearly touched the clouds. I was given only enough time to take a breath before I felt my body plummet back to the ground. I vaguely recalled writing a scene in my newest novel Skyward Sword where the main character…alright myself almost always jumps into the open sky with no cares in the world. In the novel I seem almost…fearless, which I surely do not feel at the moment. I'm not sure, but I almost want to say that I was screaming the entire way down until out of nowhere I felt a harsh jerk and then I stopped. Surrounding me was a massive jade green sphere of light that ever so slowly began to blink out once my feet were on solid ground.

When finally the sphere of light blinked out entirely my eyes witnessed what was left following the battle in the Haunted Wasteland. The bodies of creatures were strewn about as if nothing more than refuse. The bodies of The Hylian Guard that Commander Redderick had been yelling about to Skryla where there also, but when my eyes passed across them I felt my neck twitch and my eyes didn't seem to want to linger on any one of them. What I had witnessed in the aftermath of the battle, what I had seen that had been done to those that had been left behind sickened me to the point that I actually found myself bending over and retching. I knew of nothing that treated anything or anyone in the manner that those before me had been treated. Covering the entire battlefield was some sort of bizarre, wet, sticky grey sludge. I noticed too that many if not close to all of the bodies seemed to be totally covered with it be it creature or man.

"What the hell happened here?" I couldn't help voicing aloud.

I numbly walked through the battlefield and as much as I tried not to look my eye would catch a massive bite mark on one of the Guard's thighs, or eyes gouged out and that grey sludge would be leaking out. I searched, I searched for any living thing be it a Moblin, Leever, or one of the Hylian Guard but I never found anyone…anything. As I progressed through the Wasteland that now looked like little more than a sea of death something came to me. Despite being within some of the worst smells of rot, death, and the beginnings of decay I fell to my knees and lowered my head.

"Thank you Farore for taking me from the battlefield…though I don't know why yourself and your sisters are putting enough faith in me to keep me alive, I deeply appreciate it."

Din, Nayru, and Farore, all Goddesses of the land of Hyrule and all the protectors of the Great object known as the Triforce. It's funny, in the past twenty-four hours I have asked for each of them to help me and they have, even though I have shunned them these last four years they still helped me. Back when I had just lost Zelda and failed, I had been very angry at the Goddesses. I had believed that I was destined to end Ganon and bring peace back to Hyrule…apparently that wasn't the plan and I became very angry about it. However when I was in need and asked them for help, they never gave it a second thought.

"Din, Nayru, Farore, I was so wrong. Please forgive me. I want to make this right, but I don't know how. I need your help…please." All of a sudden three pillars of light began to converge upon me, one red, one blue, and one green. Once before me the pillars of light began to dim a bit and I noticed three figures all similar in looks but what they wore distinguished them. The one that emerged from the green light seemed to be adorned in clothing made of the earth and trees. The one that emerged from red light looked to have clothing of burning fire and molten lava. However the one that came from the blue light wore a white dress but the way she moved made it seem as if she were wading in water.

My eyes widened with the knowledge that I stood before the three Goddesses spoken of only in legends. My breath was lost in my throat and though I was at a loss I found myself kneeling to one knee. Something within me told me that that was not far enough so I positioned myself upon both knees and lowered my head to the ground as I lay my hands out before me in a submissive gesture. I cannot recall a moment I had ever felt this nervous. Never before was I as nervous fighting some sort of terrifying creature that walked roughshod across these lands as I was before the three.

Though I had believed that I would not be able to find my voice before the Goddesses I was apparently mistaken as I had begun to apologize for all my failings profusely before I had any idea I had done so. Nayru put up a slow moving hand as if to silence me and then Din's mouth parted and though hers were only to do so I seemingly heard all three Goddesses collective voices ring out simultaneously.

'_While we do forgive you're not ending the Dark Lord's reign of terror, we cannot tell you that you are free of the destiny given to you when you were but a child.'_

I sat up. "What exactly do you mean?"

'_Ganon must be ended, and it can only be you that does it.'_

"Me? I have already tried and failed!" I couldn't help but call out a bit angrily. "And besides the Master Sword cannot harm him like it is now." I said as I pulled free "Evil's Bane".

'_The Master sword must be restored so that Ganon can finally be ended.'_

"Look my Goddesses though I would love to end Ganon for you…I'm too weak. He defeated me last time…perhaps you should put your faith in the Hylian Guard."

'_They are no match for the Dark Lord.'_

"NEITHER AM I!" I roared out and a split-second later I apologized as I regretted instantly yelling at the three Goddesses.

Farore came forward and placed her hands upon my shoulders…and then Din's voice arose once more, but this time it seemed only as one voice and I imagined it as Farore herself speaking to me.

'_Link like the Master Sword you must regain your confidence. You yourself must be restored…there is a way. But you must accept it, and bear in mind that if you do so, you cannot turn back. You must see it to the end.'_

"I can't! You saw me back there. Ganon blind-sided me and I didn't even see it coming."

'_This is your choice then?'_ Came Farore's voice with a twinge of disappointment.

There was a quality in her voice that I couldn't place but one that made me feel a great amount of shame…and sadness. Farore's eyes gleamed with an almost liquid-like fluidity that nearly brought tears to my own eyes. When the shame threatened to overwhelm my senses I witnessed a flash move across my eyes and then a memory came to me. It was of mine and Zelda's first meeting in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. I had snuck my way in to see her…even back then her elegant blonde hair struck me. Her thin fair face, so innocent, so much more so than later years. The desperation in her pleas for help cut me so deep I wanted to cry out. When given the chance to ease her pain and give her at least a moment's peace by agreeing to help her I leapt at the chance. If she could see me doubting myself so much it would sicken her. This memory of my lovely Princess Zelda continued to play through my mind over and over until I gritted my teeth.

"The bastard took her from me, took her from everyone here in Hyrule…I cannot let that stand. I will do it! Even if I die in the process I will kill him, once and for all!" I said.

Farore suddenly embraced me tightly and I felt warmth siphoning off of her and seemingly injecting itself within me. Before our embrace broke I knew who it was that stood before me. Farore's image began to fade, to be replaced by my beloved Zelda's. Tears stained my eyes as the breath was caught in my throat. I sniffled and began to apologize for my failure, but quickly Zelda's finger reached my lips as if to shush me.

'_There is no need.'_ She said.

From my other side I noticed Nayru move up to me. I turned to her and she too embraced me tightly. Again I felt another injection of something warm into my body. The smell of autumn leaves reached my nostrils and when we parted the small form of Saria stood before me. Her short green hair lay to either side of her shoulders as it had when I had known her years ago. She smiled at me and like with Zelda I found myself wanting to give an apology, but she too placed a single finger to my lips.

'_There is no need.' _She said and I was surprised to discover that the voice seemed to come from Zelda herself.

Finally Din's form moved up to me and like the previous two Goddesses I found myself embracing her. The injection of warmth was strong and almost chaotic but when I was sure I was on the cusp of lunacy I felt a weird sense of serenity move through me until we parted. Standing before me was the one that I had never been able to break from the control of the witches, the Leader of the Gerudo, Nabooru. Before I even had a chance to speak she placed her entire palm over my mouth.

'_It was my own arrogance that got me captured…do not apologize for what was not your fault.'_ I nodded and the three Goddesses that had taken form of three very important individuals retreated every one of them peering intently at me. Zelda spoke to me with the slightest twinge of sadness.

'_The Master Sword must be restored Link.'_

"How?" I asked.

'_Deep below Lake Hylia there is a vast cavern and in it is a power that is capable of not only restoring the Master Sword but giving it nigh unlimited power. If you are able to acquire this power you will be able to end Ganon once and for all. Please Link will you do it…you are our only hope.'_

I did not allow myself to pause after being asked by my beloved. "I'll do it."

'_Before you go, know this. The power is protected, by what I am unsure, but it is very powerful that I do know. You will be tested, and from what we can gather this foe may be more difficult than even Ganon himself. Watch yourself, you will have our confidence.'_

I nodded. "How do I get there?"

Zelda gave the ghost of a smile. '_I will be able to accompany you, at least to the entrance.'_

"I am glad."

'_As am I.'_

My eyes moved to Nabooru and Saria and I nodded to them, they smiled back. '_Good luck Link.'_ Came Din's voice once more and then they faded.


	2. Fall of the Hylian Guard part 2

X

I, Link stood beside the great Princess of Hyrule and apparently I had reverted back to the silent, shy individual that I was upon our initial meeting. I hadn't any idea of what to say, but with every step I knew I was losing precious time, because I long ago discerned that my time with her was fleeting. Despite my one hope, my one desire that she be allowed to remain with me…I knew that wouldn't and couldn't be allowed. Dead was dead, no matter what many of the fairytales told by the Kokiri suggested. This unfortunate fact brought me to my next observation about the one beside me…she wasn't the Zelda I knew. True she looked, and acted like my Zelda but there was just some quality, almost a vacancy in the way she operated. However for now it was easier for me to pretend she was the one I knew and loved.

For her part, Zelda merely walked, (or perhaps a more adequate word would be floated) beside me. She, unlike me was apparently completely content with the silence. There were so many things that I wanted to say, so many things that needed to be said but I seemed at least for the moment impaired. I wanted to kick myself for allowing her to be so close and yet say nothing. I glanced straight ahead and I could clearly see the white picket fence that indicated the entrance to Lake Hylia. I had so few moments left with Zelda and I was trying to coerce myself to say something, anything to her, anything that would put my mind at peace for what I allowed to happen. About all I could sputter was:

"So tell me about this cavern."

As if awaiting my voice Zelda suddenly turned to me and began to speak in an oddly distant voice. "It's existence has long since been rumored but never proven, well not by the Hylians anyway."

"Why?"

"The Goddesses preferred to maintain secrecy. They couldn't allow the possibility of the cavern's contents to be contaminated, especially by someone as vile as the Lord Ganon."

"Just what is in this cavern?" I couldn't help but ask.

In a voice nearly drenched in fear Zelda spoke only one word, but even that one singular word trembled from her lips as if every morsel of her being was terrified: "Power."

XI

Off to the side of the Lake was a small fisherman's hut where I remember spending much of my time as a child and even a few hours of my adult life. I remember catching a fish that was so large that the proprietor of the shop called it a lunker. I had only fond memories of that small building, but even that small shop had not remained untouched by Ganon's evil nature. Though the shop still stood, it looked abandoned and all along the side and roof were arrows and spears. I moved slowly up to it and Zelda came with me saying nothing but remaining by my side as if my last vestige of hope. I lifted my hand to put it on the shop and was amazed to discover that it was shaking. My eyes closed and as I lay my hand flush across the wooden door frame, I lowered my head despairingly. From behind I heard Zelda say:

"Link this is another reason why you must put the beast that is Ganon down."

I exhaled heavily and said in a monotone voice. "You are not her, please don't pretend anymore. Also do not drag this out any longer, I need no other validation that Ganon must be dealt with…just take me to the cavern."

"As you wish." Came the reply but it did not sound like Zelda, and for that I felt the slightest pang of sadness, however I refused to look at the one accompanying me for I wanted to keep my lovely Zelda's image in my mind.

We passed by the fisherman's hut and continued to the farther side of the Lake where there was a small depression in the rocks that I must have missed all those times I had been here previously. The one that I had been traveling with moved before me and started to float into the entrance. I was amazed that she had retained the appearance of Zelda despite what I had said to her moments ago. I couldn't deny that I felt strengthened just by seeing Zelda's incredibly beautiful image guiding me.

After I stepped into the cavern entrance I noticed that it twisted around a corner, but with Zelda moving in front of me and with her body shining a deep green I was able to have some light shed before me.

"Ok so you told me that what is in this cavern is power but what is it really?" I questiond.

Zelda lowered her head as she moved further in and down the cavern. "Link you know I cannot tell you exactly what is in the cavern. That is something that you must discover for yourself."

"I just want to be better prepared is all."

At this comment Zelda stopped moving and stayed still for the better part of two minutes, after her brief silence she turned to me. "Link you know I feel the same for you as you do of me…"

At first I rolled my eyes thinking: _'I've told you, you are not her!' _However instead of voicing that thought I instead said: "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because when I tell you what I must next, I want you to know it comes from someone who cares for you deeply, and not someone wishing to upset or insult you." She said unabashedly and at that statement my eyes narrowed as I scrutinized her. "You have had all the preparations you will ever need, your fear and lack of confidence is why you've failed."

I gritted my teeth. "My fear!?" I said. "Don't you mean my guilt?" Zelda just peered at me with the deepest, most sorrowful eyes. Even her sympathetic eyes would not deter me. "I asked you a question…_Princess_."

Zelda looked angry that I required this question to be answered. To her I thought she may believe it need not be answered. "Link! You failed because you were afraid of Ganon and you are far more frightened since he triumphed! That fear MUST be purged if you are to put up a fight against that demon."

"Purged? How?"

We began to advance forward and I could tell the entire time that Zelda was enraged with me, so much so that it almost seemed that she was deliberately avoiding my question and it remained that way for the next hour and a half of walking. We continued proceeding down the steep cave until we had surely moved far beneath the lake and finally I felt the earth become level. We now stood in a circular room that looked to me to be nothing more than a dead end. Zelda rounded on me with her lips pursed and threw out her left arm pointing to an image that blinked into view. The image was of the Hylian shield I at one time carried. On the shield was the picture of the Triforce and below Triforce was one lonely upside down golden triangle.

When she spoke her voice reverberated around the entire area. "Since the appearance of the Triforce there have been rumors that there was a missing piece that belonged in the center. This piece supposedly would unify the others into one solid unbreakable piece."

I licked my dry, cracking lips nervously and shook my head disbelievingly.

"If you desire further validation look up at that image, that image of your shield! There is a fourth piece of the Triforce. That is not just a clever design…Link there _is_ a final piece! This piece is the Triforce of Unification." Princess Zelda's voice became more urgent as I almost thought I noticed her image dim a bit. "I have little time left so I must speak fast Link, I apologize if this may confuse you but in time you will understand. Link, there is another Goddess." This revelation staggered me. "This cavern you must enter was created by her servitors."

"A fourth goddess?" I exclaimed.

"I didn't say fourth." Zelda replied urgently. "I said another goddess."

"I don't follow."

"Long ago before the goddesses "descended" upon Hyrule, they as well as the Triforce were unified."

"Excuse me?"

"The Goddess of Unification Fa'yrin was the only goddess. There had been some great battle and Fa'yrin was…broken, divided into three separate entities; Nayru, Din, and Farore are all a part of Fa'yrin. Nayru, Din, and Farore's descent to Hyrule was not as you had learned, intentional. By Fa'yrin having lost her essence and being split into the three goddesses Hyrule's creation occurred, but at the expense of Fa'yrin."

I was almost speechless, however when I was able to find my voice I said: "S-so this…" I looked around. "All of this is a lie?"

"To an extent." Zelda replied.

"Then what the hell am I fighting for?"

Zelda's gaze lowered. "Link, I have been killed. Ganon has two pieces of the Triforce now. He wants the one you carry, and if he acquires it, he will know of the final piece and he _will_ get it. If this happens Ganon will be as powerful as Fa'yrin was. Link he will be capable of rewriting every single aspect of the history of creation itself. It will be hell." She waved a hand outward. "In this cavern is a chance, it's not a guarantee, but merely a chance to fight! Find the Triforce of Unification, and with the Triforce of Courage that has always been yours make a stand against Ganon's tyranny. Please beloved end him! I beg of you."

Those beautiful blue eyes were begging for me to do this, grant her this last request and my heartache far outweighed my fear of Ganon at this moment. While this entity before me was surely not the one that I fell in love with, I knew she looked and acted so accurately that I found myself nodding my agreement to continue the task. It was Zelda's eyes that continued to transfix me. They carried the same passion as my beloved, the same fire as when Princess Zelda was alive.

"On my own?" I asked.

Her head lowered. "There is no one else to help you."

"What of the Hylian Guard?" I asked.

"They are no longer a factor in this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Please Link, just enter the cavern." She said waving a hand across stale cavern air and a portal of blue light blinked into view. I hesitated and then Zelda gazed into my eyes and I witnessed her fear and longing for me. "I know you doubt yourself, doubt me, but you _can_ do this. As for your thoughts that it is not your Zelda before you…let me assure you it is. I gave up something very important for these precious few moments with you."

"Gave up something? What did you give up?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"It is not important, I got to see you one last time, and that is all I desired. I have been able to give you your confidence back, and that is what you needed." She moved closer to me and ever so gently put her hand to my cheek, but I wasn't able to feel her physical touch and I felt a lump appear in my throat as my vision became blurry. "I have been given the chance to tell you I don't blame you for my death, and also to tell you I am so very proud of how far you have come. Link, my champion, my hero…my love you _can _set things right, now go be brilliant." She leaned in and I closed my eyes feeling tears slide down my cheeks.

The kiss lasted only but a moment and then it was gone, she was gone, leaving me to my solitude. The portal of blue light stared at me as if my failure was being displayed out in physical form before me, and with a resolve I did not know I had I stepped through it into the cavern beneath Lake Hylia.

XII

I stepped into the cavern beneath Lake Hylia and was amazed by what I witnessed. It were as if I all I had done maybe even the fabric of history itself was converging upon me, upon this very location. My eyes couldn't move fast enough to take everything in so I allowed myself a moment to try to prepare myself. I must have inadvertently closed my eyes during my "preparation" for I found myself instinctively opening my eyes when I believed I was ready. I glanced around and suddenly thought:

'_This place is unlike any I've seen before.'_

Surrounding me was an immense rock barricade that had a bizarre black, oily substance slathering its entirety. This substance appeared to be frozen in time making it appear almost like a window, however the contents within surely weren't. Moving about within the almost window like substance was what appeared to be sharp, thorny vines colored a deep forest green. They always strained to extend further along the wall, passing other obstructions such as rocks and even some skeletal remains. I then watched as the vines coiled around what looked to be a Moblin skull; it constricted the skull pulverizing it with little effort.

My eyes moved a bit further down and I noticed an odd sickly yellow globe of liquid. The vine had made its way to this globe and like with the skull it had coiled itself around it intending to pulverize it I surmised. There was a sudden illumination and then the vine and the globe of yellow liquid had solidified into a dark slate colored statue-like object. I then heard a light trickle and coming from the statue within the rock wall was what appeared to be sparkling blue water. It flowed further along the wall until it reached what looked to be a block of solid ice.

This block of ice seemed normal, however burning and crackling from within the block of ice was a light sky blue flame. It danced and flickered within the block but never melted any of it. The sparkling blue water touched the block of ice and suddenly the flame within burst into orangish-red brilliance. The flames were audibly crackling as if finally being able to breathe after being suffocated for so long. As the firelight began to extend towards the remainder of the small circular room I was in, I then caught sight of another globe further along the wall much like the sickly yellow globe I had witnessed before. This specific globe seemed covered by a preternatural darkness. The flames continued to burn brightly and as they did so I began to see small specks of golden energy appearing within the darkened globe, but only on the left hemisphere until the entire left side was burning bright while the right side seemed to still be covered in shadow.

The instant half the globe lit up I heard something from behind me crumbling to the ground and when I turned to look I caught sight of a portal in the rock, however as it fell it looked more like sand then rock.

I began to move towards the portal cautiously and as I did so I suddenly heard a familiar voice ring out:

"HEY!"

XIII

Darting all about me was a small sphere of light with two sparkling wings protruding outward. However unlike the last time I saw her, Navi's body was a deep sapphire, as opposed to her normal light pink. Though I could scarcely see little more than a blip of light, I nevertheless got the impression that Navi appeared saddened by something.

"N-Navi?" I sputtered.

"Hello-o!" She replied in that all too familiar sing-song voice I recalled so well.

I watched as she took residence beside my right shoulder like she used to during our collective journey together. For a moment I felt warmth wash throughout me.

"What is happening here?" I asked.

"Fa'yrin is trying to reunify herself, and she is trying to do this by combining all you have done before Zelda's death."

"Is that why every dominant aspect of all the previous dungeons I had visited seemed to be intermingling back in that wall?"

"Yes Link." The sprite replied.

"Before I proceed, answer me this…" I couldn't help but sigh in nervousness. "…Are you the Navi I know?"

It was a long time before the tiny sprite answered, but after I became relatively sure I already knew the answer she affirmed it vocally. "No. I am her essence, projected forth by the remnant energy of Fa'yrin."

I couldn't help but lower my head. "Then Navi too is…" I couldn't finish the sentence, as if vocalizing it would make it even more so.

"Link nearly everyone connected with you has been erased from this world…and that is not because of you, that is because of Ganon. This was his plan, do you not realize this? Kill all those you love so dearly, so that when the true final battle came, you would be alone."

My eyes widened. "Are you saying he predicted that I would come for him before even I knew?"

"Link…he _has_ the Triforce of Wisdom, that grants him prophetic abilities. Didn't you realize that was why Princess Zelda was able to discover that his intentions were not wholly benevolent so long ago?"

"She said she witnessed his evil deeds." I replied rather automatically.

"The King of Hyrule never allowed Zelda near Ganon. It is true she saw his vile deeds, but through visions granted by the Triforce of Wisdom. In truth Ganon was and is a magnificent manipulator. There are actually still those that believe him to be a generous ruler."

"How could he ever be looked at as generous?" I exclaimed.

"He knows the right individuals to grant estates to."

I shook my head angrily out of a lack of being able to do anything else. "You said he has the Triforce of Wisdom and of Power right? So how can I have a hope of defeating him now?"

"You must outwit him." Navi said to which I immediately scoffed.

"Doesn't that contradict the fact that Ganon has the Triforce of Wisdom, which according to you gives him prophetic abilities?" I snapped back.

"It is true that he has the visions as Zelda, but he utilizes them differently."

"How so?" I inquired.

"Ganon is looking at the grand picture, the final battle. He cares not how you get to it only that it happens."

My mouth hung agape for a moment in confusion and when Navi gave me nothing further to go on I simply stated: "…And?"

"Ganon knows nothing of this place…yet." Navi began. "I will guide you through as I once did and at the end you will understand Link. This place will give you everything you need…if you are strong enough."

I was about to protest when all of a sudden I heard something that sounded almost like a crackling noise. I thought it almost emanated from within the scabbard so I cautiously pulled free the Master Sword. I was in the middle of inspecting it when I noticed a tiny fleck of black make another crackling noise like before and then the piece of black dislodged itself from the Master Sword and fell to the ground, leaving the slightest glimmer of the weapon's silver blade. My eyes widened and my breath was suddenly caught in my throat. I looked at the portal leading into the cavern and I said: "Let's go."

XIV

I slammed my right shoulder against the slick wall of the dank cavern as I started to catch my breath. It had been a long time since I had seen this much action and my body wasn't used to it. I breathed heavily as I gripped the Master Sword in hand, I could hear more coming down the wall behind. I swiped the blood from my chin and spun around just in time to witness three Moblins lunging at me each with a spear in hand. Their hideous pig snouts growled in anger, and in anticipation of a weakened quarry. However perhaps I was playing a bit more exhausted then I actually was for I instantly dipped beneath the first Moblin's spear and stabbed him up into the rib-cage. There was a bizarre almost crack like noise and then the Moblin disappeared into a puff of white smoke. It took me by surprise for just the slightest fraction of a moment, but in that moment another of the Moblins' was trying to impale me, and if not for Navi I surely would have been.

"H-ey! Look out!" She yelled and at the last possible moment I dodged from the spear strike rolling on the ground till I was behind the Moblin. I then kicked up with my feet and spun in a circle whilst leaping high as I passed the Master Sword through the Moblin, and like the first it exploded into a puff of white smoke. The final Moblin just glared at me as its pig snout continued to snort disgustingly. Lightning fast I pulled free my The Hookshot and aimed it at the beast, but it didn't move, it merely continued to glare at me. I squinted my eyes at it confusedly and then clicked the button. The result was instantaneous; the final Moblin was slammed against the ground where, like its brothers before it, it too burst into a puff of smoke. Once it was gone I noticed a small treasure chest reaching up to my waist blink into view.

This was one aspect of my journeys that always captivated me, the unknown. Anything could be in this chest, be it riches, weapons, anything. Sometimes I would even come upon traps that lie in wait for some unwary journeyer to open it, like a Pandora's Box of sorts. As cautiously as I was able I moved up to the chest and ever so slowly I cracked it open. I glanced inside and as I did so I noticed a small silver key. I picked it up and saw something scrawled across it. In the dimness of the cavern I couldn't read it properly so my eyes found a crackling torchlight attached to one of the walls and I lifted the silver key up to the light in both hands. It is rather funny for if someone were to survey me doing this, they might believe me to be holding up a trophy of sorts. Whatever was scrawled across the key was in some language I was unable to read. I pocketed the key and continued to find my way around the room of this now emptied cavern.

I advanced around the perimeter of the dim room and as I reached the halfway point I caught sight of a cracked portion of the wall. Lying beside the weakened bit of rock was what I had long ago learned to be named the "Goron's Special Crop". It was bizarre, for it almost appeared as if it had been left for me to lead me deeper into this cavern. I rubbed the small golden bracelet I had gotten from the head of the Gorons while I was a child and I gripped the "crop" tightly. I lifted it and instantly heard the fuse ignite. Knowing what this meant I hastily moved forward placing the "crop" before the weakened portion of the wall. I retreated enough so that I would not feel the explosion. When it resounded along the interior of the cavern I felt apprehension for I almost believed the cavern may actually cave in, however it seemed to remain solid enough so I proceeded through the hole made by the explosion.

Once in the newly opened portion, I caught sight of a doorway that seemed to be locked up tight by a crisscrossing and thickly welded metallic chain. In the center of the chains was a dangling keyhole that looked just the size for my key. I had seen far too many locked doors in my journeys; however I now held the key that would unlock this door. For what it as worth I at least would not need to backtrack this time as I had so many others. I took a step further into the room and then I felt heat from behind me as a large barrier of flames suddenly arose and blocked the way I had come. The locked door that I had been on my way to suddenly also turned dark red as flames blocked that exit as well. To further display that I would be unable to get through the door I noticed five vertical bars descend down from the top of the door.

I shook my head and sighed. "Maybe overdoing a bit don't we think!" I said loudly and then as if to answer my statement I heard a tumultuous roar arise from my side. I glanced to the side as a titanic claw smashed down in the dim torchlight. I gave a sarcastic snort. "Of course."

XV

I could see little more than a massive hump rising up from the hole in the room. As it rose I witnessed two amber orbs of light suddenly blink into view. Another immense appendage slammed down, however unlike the first, this one appeared to almost be tentacle-like. It had suckers splayed out along the underside of the appendage, and as I looked closer I noticed that the suckers were gripping the earth. Protruding from the suckers were what appeared to be tiny curved scythe like objects that I almost thought were similar to the upper beak of a parrot's.

It pulled and scraped itself further forward until it's entire body was before me, and I could do little more than look on in utter disgust. All the prior titans I had felled were surely hideous in their own right, but this revolting visage was something altogether different. It stood up and as it stretched its body back I heard an incredibly loud crack all along its back which almost sounded like ice being broken by a foot. Its hateful glare settled upon me and I heard it give a heart-pounding roar that made my blood run cold…and then all of a sudden there was a massive explosion. Fire leapt up from the entire right side of its body and on its left I witnessed what appeared to be gleaming sheets of black ice.

It moved about on four insectoid legs and like the upper portion either side of the lower extremities seemed to have opposing elements. The right two legs were shining a brilliant, almost pearly white, while the left two legs seemed to be overtly shrouded by a dark mist. There was another explosion of fire and unfurling from the beast's two shoulder-blades were two enormous wings. The one protruding from the icy shoulder blade was an incredibly thick bramble of leaves and tree branches, while the one coming out of the fire covered side was a hauntingly light blue incorporeal wing that merely didn't move but hovered menacingly.

The head of the creature was by far one of the most hideous aspects of its entirety for both its eyes and mouth were sewn shut and coming out of either side of the mouth were small tentacles. It had scraggily hair that was currently matted and covered in grime, and then my gaze shifted to its chest. From just below the neck down to its belly-button was long slit which opened up to reveal a gnashing mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

It almost appeared as if it were attempting to convey a message to me, however with its mouth shut it was unable to do so. It's frustration became all too apparent as veins of weird blue liquid began to appear. At this moment I, Link heard it let loose a horrific ululation however it emanated from that sadistic looking chest cavity. Unsure of what else to do I pulled free the Master Sword.

In a flash Navi flew before me. "Hey! Hello!"

"What is it?" I said urgently as the beast loomed over me.

"Forest…fire…ice….shadow….light…lastly spirit."

I shook my head. '_Can't it ever be easy? It seems there is always some trick to this…just let me hack away at it.'_ I sighed resigning myself to the task of killing, however I suddenly felt the Master Sword jolt forward. I was perplexed and then it did it again. I had a sudden impression that the blade felt alive, I felt it almost desired little more than to end this corruptor of all that is light.

I heard that ear-piercing roar again and I felt a sudden surge of strength inject itself into my very bones. I glared at the beast and readied my body for the onslaught. If I had been a bit more aware of the world around me I would have seen three more specks of black break loose from the Master Sword. My teeth were gritted as I unleashed hell upon the beast. It was pure fury incarnate and many times I only just avoided being hit because I attacked so viciously that the creature had to abandon offense mid-attack. Only one time did I feel the sting of its wrath, but not entirely for Navi intervened and warned me in just enough time to block much of the attack by one of its tentacles. I regained my footing hastily and with a roar jabbed at the beast.

"Link! Hey! Listen!" I heard as my jab found purchase only in the empty space the monstrosity had just vacated from. It flew above me but all I could see was a thick fog of inky black and then without warning I felt something collide into my back. I was thrust forward near to the point of falling into the great chasm this beast had clambered up from. At the last moment I stabbed my blade into the ground anchoring myself to keep from falling into the great expanse below.

I heard it making a slow advancing movement toward where I dangled helpless and then Navi took off up toward the ceiling and I immediately caught sight of what had drawn her attention. Jutting out a bit from the ceiling was a square black of stone and inside the square was a circular indentation that I had seen many times before. It was a prime spot to shoot my Hookshot into.

With a deep breath I withdrew my sword and started to free-fall but before I had fallen further than a few feet I thrust my hand into my tunic and withdrew the Hookshot. I aimed it exactly where Navi was flying and clicked the button that sent out the Hookshot. I felt the satisfying thud and was then drawn toward the ceiling. I caught sight of the great beast below me and was surprised to see it had gotten closer to where I had been than I thought.

It had not expected such a rapid escape on my part so I took the quick advantage and came up to it with my sword at the ready. I felt only minor resistance as the blade cut through the abomination's left wing. It roared out in pain and looked away for a moment nursing it's wound and in that moment I, Link saw a murky haze of green mist making its way over to me. It settled around the Master Sword and then I could swear I almost heard a sharp intake of breath from the blade itself. The moment I heard it the mist faded away and the Master Sword started to glow. As it did so a large chunk of black eroded away from it to be replaced by shimmering light.

Whatever had just happened seemed to have restored a bit of the glimmer once displayed within the Master Sword…and then I understood. In order to restore Evil's Bane I must take this creature down in the same fashion or order if you prefer as I had Ganon's dungeons years ago. I felt even more like my story was coming full circle. I gazed at the beast that was only just now starting to regain its bearings I could see rage stare back at me.

"Hello!?" Navi said moving overtop the other wing. "Fire next!" She said though I already understood. I nodded to her and went to task.

XVI

I slashed the beast a sixth and final time watching as the life began to leave its eyes and I somehow felt at home with the blade in my left hand. The creature's body suddenly fell forward and as it did so I could see it starting to burn away. I twirled the Master Sword's hilt in my hand and right as I was about to sheathe the weapon I caught sight of the actual blade. While the final remnants of the blade's dark taint seemed to have relinquished their hold on it, the blade looked a dull grey instead of the brilliant silver sheen I recalled.

It was at this moment I heard a familiar sounding chime…almost like that of a wind-chime and appearing before me was a large wooden and gold trimmed chest. I hastily sheathed my blade and kicked the chest open. I leaned down and noticed three items within the chest. The first being the Lens of Truth, the second a small pouch of ten bombs, and the last was an ornate golden jewel-encrusted key. I'd seen this type of key before usually it led to the guardian of a temple, or the dungeon I was traversing.

I heard another audible chime and the barriers blocking my way deeper in the dungeon were opened except for the lock which I had a key for. I unlocked the door and threw the lock aside hearing it clatter to the floor. I put my hand on the door and it slid open. Once inside I saw six small chests, 3 on either side of me. Off further in the room was an enormous drop-off with 3 pillars scattered across the chasm, or were there four? Around one area I saw haziness so I pulled out the Lens of Truth and peered through it. I then saw not only one hidden pillar but four more, that if timed correctly would lead me over to a cracked wall. It looked near crumbling and I thought for a moment that perhaps I could bomb the wall, but there was no ledge to stand upon or even to place a bomb on.

I was left with only one choice but it was something I had only ever written about and never actually tried. Nevertheless I withdrew the bow. It was good to feel it back in my hands once again but I set it down and pulled an arrow free, it too I placed on the ground beside the bow. Next I plunged my hand into the bomb bag and pulled one free. I then withdrew some flint intending to light the bomb's fuse. I inhaled deeply and…hesitated. I knew how powerful these explosives were as I had been little more than singed on a few occasions. I couldn't help but glance at my right forearm where a burn scar was present.

I pushed all the nervousness down and lit the bomb's fuse; I then stood up and tossed it as hard as I could towards the cracked wall. As fast as I could I grabbed the bow and arrow, took aim, and released the arrow. The explosion was deafening and I even thought I may have heard parts of the walls around begin to splinter and crack. While the dust settled I knelt down and opened the six chests around me. Five of them held red rupees while the last one contained golden gauntlets that would inject pure adrenaline into my forearms.

When I looked up the cracked wall had been cleared of dust and I was relatively sure I would be able to make my way into the chamber beyond which had golden light coming from it. I made my way up to the pillars and just before leaping onto the first one I placed the Lens of Truth before my eyes. It again revealed secrets to my eyes, but I had to make sure and be wary of how long I held it up to my eyes, for it was draining to look through.

Cautiously I leapt from pillar to pillar until I stood in the cavity in the wall that I had just blown up with a bomb. I took a deep breath and advanced deeper within the opening. I got a feeling that something lay within the inner confines of where the golden light was coming from. Though she had been quiet for some time I knew Navi still rested just beneath my cap so I paused and through what I hoped was not a nervous voice I asked: "Is this the challenge that I am to face then? In that room?" She said nothing, which was entirely unlike Navi. There were times I almost felt like I couldn't shut her up in our journeys but now all I wanted was her words to break the silence…they would be comforting…however she said nothing.

I exhaled and moved into a small circular chamber lit by twenty torches placed in the holders of the same number of pillars. The exterior of the chamber was rather drab and moss covered but the center of the room was almost the complete opposite. There was a circular, red satin carpet laid out in the center of the room with not so much as a singular crease in the fabric. In the center of the carpet was a small dais and atop the dais was an ornate looking white marble door with an enormous golden flaming lock. I could see the image of the Triforce on the door and below the Triforce was a single lonely upside down triangle.

'_The Triforce of Unification.'_ I thought.

I must have stood for a few moments before I blinked and said aloud: "This is it isn't it?"

I heard Navi reply in a very quiet voice. "Yes."

I bit my lower lip. "This is where we say good-bye isn't it?"

"Yes." She said again.

"I'll never see you again will I?" I asked but she did not reply. My eyes became blurry and I almost didn't want to say anything more. To my surprise Navi spoke and this time it wasn't in her typical sing-song voice that I was used to.

"It has been my pleasure to see you come this far." I felt her leave her spot on my shoulder. She moved directly before me. "I am proud of you." I looked away.

"Navi…do you think I can really do this?"

"I do…more than anything."

"It still doesn't matter though. I can never undo all those that died…"

"It isn't about that, it is about making things right." Navi said. She quickly flew to the door and then back to me. "It is time. Quickly unlock the keyhole and move one step closer to ending Ganon."

I nodded and moved forward pulling free the Dungeon Lord Key. I put it in the lock and twisted. The sound of it unlocking was deafening to my ears, but even so I was able to hear Navi say one last thing to me: "Good-bye."

XVII

I moved beyond the marble door and into an enormous area with stark-white sand as far as the eye could see and in the center of the room was a withered and dying tree. The tree had hundreds of what appeared to be lesions covering its base. It truly was a horrific looking object and the longer that I looked at it the more unnerved I became by it. I looked around and found that I could see no definable exit besides the door I just entered from, only when I turned to it I witnessed it fade from existence.

'_That figures.'_ I thought to myself.

I shook my head and turned back but as I did so I saw a dark figure swiping at me with a gleaming silver blade. By instinct alone did I dodge away from the attack and as I saw it lunge at me I flipped back gaining some distance. I took the moment to unsheathe my blade and get a look at my foe. I let my eyes roam overtop of the figure before me and suddenly I realized I knew this figure, for it was my very own shade. I had fought this dark version of myself before whilst traversing the water temple years before. The only difference being that this time it held the Master Sword gleaming in all its glory. I took a quick glance at my own weapon and it started to dim to an even duller gray.

I growled and leapt at my shade leveling a flurry of attacks at it but each attack was deflected with its own blade. I took but a moment to breathe and once I did that my shade took advantage and attacked me. I blocked the first attack, the second, the third and just barely dodged the fourth again putting some distance before myself and it. My heart was beating like a drum and yet I did not slacken my pace, I did not so much as take my eyes from the one before me. I suddenly reached into my tunic and pulled free a Deku Nut throwing it on the ground in hopes that it would stun the shade, but it did not, in fact it actually had the opposite effect. Instead of stunning the shade it caused the one before me to launch into another flurry of attacks. I dodged or blocked most of them until I overstepped myself and started stumble. The shade took advantage and sliced me across the chest. I staggered out of sword's reach and with my right hand covered the shallow wound on my chest. I was breathing laboriously and thought my shade would launch an all-out assault on me, but it stayed where it was as if waiting for something…and then it came to me.

Everything that the goddesses had told me about the challenge laid out before me flooded my mind and I realized why this fight was so important, so much more important than any other I have had. I understood how this being could be so much more powerful than Ganon, and yet not be a danger to all of the Hylians. It was like a deluge of thoughts running through my mind and I realized that only I could be the one to defeat this foe. I glared at the shade before me twirling the Master Sword in its hand as if beckoning me to fight. I stood up and the shade readied itself. I gripped the Master Sword tighter dimly noticing that it was starting to brighten a bit.

"You!" I said loudly as the shade tilted its head to the side. "You are me!" I squinted my eyes. "Or at least the reason why I couldn't defeat Ganon before, you caused me to fail before and you are trying to do the same thing again." My eyes were a red hot fire. "You are the reason that so many have died…the reason Zelda died!" I roared. "You…are all my uncertainty and you are trying to make me fail again, but I will not fail, not ever again. I've lost too much. Whether you like it or not I will defeat you, and then I will end that bastard Ganon, and there is nothing you or he can do to stop me."

Without another word I leapt forward and where before it seemed like my shade was watching, mirroring my movements here it simply was at a loss. I attacked with the viciousness that could rival that of Ganon's himself and before long the shade lay on the ground struggling to push itself up, but I came forward and placed a boot on its chest. My teeth were gritted and rage coursed through my entire body. "I'm done with all the doubts, I'm done with the guilt, I'm done with all the sadness…it's time for me to take hold of the destiny bestowed unto me." I looked down at the shade. "And so by the will of Fa'yrin you are banished from here…forever." I stabbed the shade through the heart with the Master Sword and once I did so an enormous pillar of white light exploded upward. The blade left the shade and shot upward and me with it until it was at least twenty feet from the ground.

I, Link saw the pillar of light begin to infuse itself into the blade of the Master Sword until all the light was gone. Slowly the blade and myself were lowered to the ground. I looked at Evil's Bane and it was far brighter than it ever had been before, almost to the point of my having to turn away from it.

All of a sudden I heard a loud voice call out into the chamber. '_The Master Sword has been restored Link, now come to me and receive the Triforce of Unification.'_

XVIII

I turned to the right and witnessed a portal appear with light that seemed to be more intense than all around me. I cautiously moved forward until I was but mere feet from the opening. My throat was dry and I was finding it difficult to breathe but I nevertheless began to advance into the portal of light. After walking through I realized that it was not far brighter but instead a bit muted compared to where I just was. In fact where I now resided was actually pretty dark. It almost looked like a cavern with a rock wall that was solidly packed together. I took a cautious step and the moment I did so hundreds of candelabras blazed into life. What lay before me was a small pool of water with ten or twenty fairies fluttering here and there.

'_What is going on?'_ I asked myself, and the moment I voiced that inwardly all the fairies began to swirl closer together, until I noticed them all dive-bomb the pool of water. Though I had seen it before it really was a marvel to watch and like so many times before I was almost hypnotized by it. After what seemed hours I saw a singular figure begin to rise from the pool of water. I could see no definable facial features on her otherwise pale blue exterior and in fact the only aspects of this entity that seemed somewhat unique was her pale blue covering that appeared almost like that of a dress. Other than the "dress" I witnessed her hair, and I use that term loosely for it looked not like hair in the traditional sense, but instead cobalt flames wreathed her scalp. The final aspect I could see was two wings that were a mirror image of the smaller fairies' that had just dive-bombed the water moments before.

When she spoke I couldn't help but jump. "Welcome Link, you have done well in coming this far." I couldn't answer, all I could do was inhale and exhale shakily. I knew that she was not looking directly at me but her attention was fixed solely upon me nonetheless. "I know why it is you do not answer me. I know how much you have sacrificed to get here." I turned away as a tear crept to my eye.

"Why do you appear as a fairy Fa'yrin?" I asked.

"Why do you think young man?" She inquired.

It came to me all too suddenly. "That was you, all this time you were the one in all those pools. When I felt exhausted and near death it was you bringing me back alive wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." She replied.

"But I thought you needed me to defeat the shade to appear." I said.

"I needed you to defeat it so that I may be able to appear to you as I do now, to speak to you as I am now…to tell you the truth and to give you the Triforce of Unification."

"What do you mean the truth?" I asked.

"Did it ever occur to you why you were able to continue living after receiving wounds that surely would have killed most others?" She questioned.

"Well I- uh I assumed…" But I had no answer.

"Though I was unable to make my return fully I was able to blink in and out of existence here and there. I was able to appear and tender some help so that you may proceed further in your quest, though it became far easier as time went to appear in smaller broken forms hence…"

"The small fairies!" I answered and though she didn't move I almost envisioned her nodding.

"Yes… I needed you to persevere, because I knew what was coming."

"Wait what?" I suddenly said tilting my head to the side as if trying to hear her better.

"Link I wish I could tell you that it wasn't all part of the plan."

Instantly my heated glare came upon her. "What?" I spoke through gritted teeth. "What do you mean 'part of the plan'?"

"Everything that has come to pass has been arranged long ago."

My jaw quivered and my eyes welled up with a new found rage. "Are you saying…I was never supposed to kill Ganon four years ago? Are you saying I was meant to fail? That- that Zelda…" But I couldn't finish what I was about to say.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Fa'yrin replied emotionlessly.

I roared at her and withdrew the Master Sword swinging it at her with as much force as I could muster. The Master Sword made contact with Fa'yrin and like with the shade a pillar of light erupted from where she had risen from. Like before the blade was raised up and like before myself with it. The pillar of light was infused with the light from Fa'yrin and then I was lowered to the ground, only I immediately fell to my knees.

'_Everything was a lie.'_ I thought. '_I've got nothing left.'_

XIX

I remained in the puddle with my head lowered for how long I don't know, but what I do know was never before have I ever felt as useless as I did at this moment. I was never meant to kill Ganon. All those that I thought I was going to save never had a chance, Hyrule never had a chance. This had all been some grand scheme and I was merely a pawn on the board being moved by unseen forces. I was little more than a passing joke and I was the only one not in on that joke, until now. I let my arm gripping the gleaming Master Sword fall and release the weapon until the pool of water flooded over it.

How could this be? How could everything have been allowed to play out this way? I tried to deny this knowledge by shaking my head vigorously, but to no avail. I feel like I have just discovered that the goddesses never existed. I long for the ignorance of the knowledge I now have. I wish, I pray that I never had this divulged unto me, but for some reason I don't know why it is that I wish so vehemently for ignorance. My jaw quivers, and my throat becomes dry, yet try as I might the tears surge forth with no sign of ebbing.

The pool of water long ago became still as has my slumped body, with the exception of my chest for it was moving in and out sharply as I breathed. I was lost and had no way out of my inner, as well as outer turmoil…and so I remain on my knees in the pool of Fa'yrin's fountain. While it is true that I brought honor, dignity back to the blade of Evil's Bane I have been broken in the process. I am lost with nothing to keep me going…and then it comes to me. The answer of why it is that I hungered, yearned for ignorance is because the instant I discovered the truth sealed my path. Now that I know the truth I cannot simply stand by and let it pass. Ganon cannot remain in control of Hyrule, even if I die in the process I will make sure I end that bastard with my final breath. Then I will see Zelda again, and everything will be as it should be, yes that is what I must do. I must continue this journey unto the end no matter what happens or has happened.

At this moment I begin to notice a golden light starting to flicker before me and for the first time since I took the Master Sword to Fa'yrin I look up. What I see is an upside triangular shape beginning to take form before me. I presume that it is the missing fragment of the Triforce and as it appears fully I realize that it is indeed a piece of the Triforce, however whether it is the Triforce of Unification I can't tell. With a shaky hand I reach out towards it and at my lowest possible point in time, when I have nothing else and no one else with me I take the plunge and put all I have left into touching that singular triangle before me.

XX

After touching the Triforce of Unification it disappeared, but not before showing me countless images of Ganon's acts of violence over the years…as if I needed another reason to feel hatred for him. The piece of the Triforce disappeared, and then I was brought to the entrance of the cavern. Any normal person would have been surprised by this, but it had happened to me so often and with my state of mind as it was I was truly unfazed by it. I let my vision fall in the direction of where Hyrule Castle was and rage ignited within my being. I knew this to be my destination and resigned myself to the possibility that this may be the last time I witnessed Lake Hylia in all its glory.

I thought of Ruto, of our time together and of the Zora's who seemed to forever be cursed with some travesty befalling either them, or their home. It felt like it was so long ago that I saved Ruto from the ire of the Great Jabu-Jabu; an enormous fish that was like a god to the Zora's. He truly couldn't be blamed for what he had done all those years ago, for as with everything else that occurred these last twelve years, Ganon was at the center of it all. He had infected the great beast and as with everything else it fell upon myself to rid the Great Jabu-Jabu of the taint Ganon placed within him.

I reached behind my back and pulled free the Master Sword which almost sparkled in the light of day. It was a long time since I had seen the blade without all the corruption covering it, however as I looked at the blade of Evil's Bane I almost thought it was far brighter than it ever had been before. I gripped the hilt in my hand and turned my gaze back to where Hyrule Castle used to stand, now however what stood there was a demonic looking dark castle built by Ganon's own malice and avarice.

The Master Sword brightened a bit and though I couldn't be entirely sure I almost thought I felt it jab forward in the direction of Hyrule Castle. I remember this happening whilst in the cavern during my battles but I was almost sure that it was my imagination then…now I was sure that the Master Sword was trying to pull me forward, as if it had a will of its own, and that will was forcing me towards Ganon. I looked down at it and was about to say 'Soon' but before I could even get a chance to utter anything I heard her.

My head whipped to the side and there sprinting from the opening gates of Lake Hylia was my beloved Epona. Her golden brown coat was unmistakable in the sunlight. I felt my heart skip a beat as she didn't even slacken her pace after making her way onto the first of two wooden rope bridges. This was something I was amazed by for she was always so nervous being on the bridges that we had to move slowly, however now she seemed so intent on reaching me that she simply wouldn't let the bridges deter her.

I found myself sheathing the Master Sword and advancing onto the second bridge as Epona's sprinting form grew closer. My throat was very dry and my vision became blurry as I watched her come to me. I realized in that moment just how deeply I missed her. She stopped on the island that connected the two bridges, the area that I had spoken many times with the Great Owl Kaepora Gaebora. I walked up to her and with tears in my eyes I cautiously moved my arms up to her as if asking if I might greet her hello. She shoved her head into my loving embrace, and for a few moments I allowed myself to become lost in memories that I had shared with my…my friend whom I missed dearly.

"I missed you terribly girl." I said to her and she buried her head deeper into my chest almost to the point of shoving me back. My tears covered her snout, though she did not pull away or in any manner protest to my tears wetting her. My legs felt unsteady, for all the death Ganon caused, all the heartache, and all those close to me that have been slain because of my failure… yet Epona lived. It was almost like an electric shockwave was sent through me. I suddenly pulled away and looked into Epona's emotional eyes, which were filled with tears like my own. I caressed her neck and in just above a whisper spoke to her: "I know you understand me, you always have…you've always been smarter than you let on. You are a very special friend, so it is with great regret that I must put you in danger once again. Epona I need your help…I need to end it, though I can't get there fast enough. Epona would you be willing to go on one last journey with me?"

At this request Epona pulled back until we were a few feet away and looked deep into my eyes. She hesitated only but a moment and then she lowered her front into a deep bow which was something she did when agreeing to do something she knew to be very dangerous. I could barely get the words 'thank you' out before my voice broke. I inhaled a deep breath knowing that after her surviving so much I could very well lose her in the coming battles. If this happened and I lived through it, I may just die from the anguish of losing her, but I had no choice. The only way I could get there quickly was by Epona. If the Temple of Time still stood I would be able to travel there instantly…but Ganon saw fit to annihilate that building the moment following Zelda's demise.

Epona stood back up and put her head in the air nobly. "To Hyrule Castle then, to end this!" I said and Epona snorted loudly nodding her head.

XXI

I raced towards Hyrule Castle Town after making the briefest of stops in Kokiri Forest…the place where I grew up. I hadn't been here in years, whether that was because I was too ashamed to see the destruction that was wrought because of my failure I did not know. What I do know is that the ruination of the Kokiri and their home has furthered my resolve.

'_Ganon will not live through the night this I vow with my own blood._' This is what I had said after taking in slaughter of those I grew up with. I clenched my right hand and suddenly winced as the shallow slice I had made before making this blood vow began to bleed free once more. I wrapped a cloth around the wound and continued urging Epona forward…to Ganon, to my destiny.

I inhaled deeply and looked down at my clothing as I couldn't help but smile. It was almost like my story was coming around full circle. While I was riding out of Lake Hylia, a thought came to me. _'If I am to fight Ganon I cannot do it disguised. It must be garbed in those that raised me.'_ I made the conscious choice to set aside the clothing Zelda disguised herself as Sheik with. I had changed back into my green tunic and cap. Even now I can't help but feel as if this is exactly what I was meant for, this moment in time will forever be burned within my mind for this is the first time in years I feel fully aware, fully awake.

I ride Epona harder than I ever have before, but I somehow have a feeling that I have little time left and the urge to travel faster keeps coursing through me. It is almost as if I being pressed to make the journey as hastily as is possible…and then any thought of how quickly I am traveling leaves me for I see Hyrule Castle Town appear before me. I remember what it was like the first time I saw the almost gleaming stone wall the first time while I was a child. It was no longer magnificent to behold, now I almost felt as if I were staring into the depths of some hellish place.

Fires, ever-burning, ever-present licked the buildings like some great beast come calling. The once grand wooden bridge that would close with that all too familiar creaking was broken and in the moat. I stopped Epona just before the bridge and dismounted. I took a long look at the stone barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle Town and then I turned to Epona. I took her head in my hands and held her tightly for a long while.

"Please go. This is not your task any longer. I won't have you die here. You go, live." She pressed into me as if she were about to make her way into the town and I held her steadfast. "I need something to look forward to…if I win. You are that something. You're all I have left. If I do nothing else right I want to do this. Please go." She looked into my eyes deeply, penetratingly. "Please…" I said again. With a heavy head she turned from me and began to retreat further into Hyrule field. I watched her leave and then inhaled deeply as if collecting myself and turned back to the entrance. '_Here I come.'_


	3. Fall of the Hylian Guard final part

Rapko 17

XXII

I stepped past the entrance and past the small hovel that used to house lost spirits. I came within Hyrule Castle Town proper and I looked around however it almost seemed abandoned which was surprising to me. There were no citizens (which I didn't really expect there to be) and I saw none of Ganon's minions, not even the Redeads which had taken up residence here just after Ganon entered into the Sacred Realm. It was utterly empty within the confines of this place and that unnerved me perhaps far greater than anything else.

I moved around the small almost courtyard-like area of the town and when I looked in the direction of Ganon's dark castle I saw a colossal slab of gray stone blocking my path. Though I never fully understood why, I was getting chills as I glanced at that massive slab of stone. There was almost energy in the air, but I couldn't identify it exactly. Then I smelled something and for some reason I was brought back to some of the dungeons I had been in. I heard skittering all around me for a second and then it was gone before I could decide if it was all in my head or if it was a genuine threat. It was then that I heard it…swords clashing together. I knew that beyond this massive stone barrier before me was where the sound was emanating from. I moved as fast as I could towards it and after clicking the golden gauntlets together I inhaled deeply and bent low. I gripped either side of the stone slab of rock grunted harshly as I lifted the massive slab. I felt the adrenaline from the gauntlets injecting into me and I hesitated for but a moment before heaving the enormous pile of rubble back and where it landed I did not know.

I quickly moved beyond where the stone barrier once was and advanced until I reached Ganon's castle, though once I arrived there I was not prepared for what I was about to witness. There was a very specific reason why I met no opposition while coming into the town proper. Spread out before me were perhaps hundreds of every manner of servant Ganon had persuaded to his side. Among his legions were Gibdo's, Redeads, Moblins, Darknuts, and Stalfos'. The Hylian Guard was there also…what was left of them, which was a scant few. Leading the charge was Commander Redderick but his men were falling at an alarming rate. I put a hand to my mouth as the war waged onward…and then I saw _him_ hovering in the space between the castle and the pathway I stood upon. Ganon just hovered with a satisfied grin as he watched those that had been trying to resist his tyranny. My eyes passed over Ganon, and he did not look at all like how he had whilst in the desert.

There had been a time when Ganon once looked like a man, he now was no longer human looking in the least. His enormous body surely must have been close to twelve feet in height and sprouting up from his lower jaw were enormous curved tusks that appeared to be blood stained. His hateful yellow eyes surveyed the dying Hylian Guard with sadistic delight. Flowing from his neck was a long flowing black satin cape that almost seemed to embrace Ganon's body lovingly. Two incredibly large horns curled back from his head and extended down to his mid-back. I felt as if this was the true villainy that should have always been visible, but had been hidden behind a human mask of a lust for power.

I, Link watched on as the Hylian Guard fell before the Demon King of the Gerudo…and the bastard was actually smirking, he was actually enjoying this slaughter. My blood heated and my hatred grew to a fever-pitch. I gripped my bow and an arrow. I nocked it and sent the arrow sailing at Ganon, and then I hastily withdrew the Master Sword. I knew that the arrow wouldn't find its mark but I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. It worked and our eyes locked momentarily. I could see the loathing he held for me and I gave him one to rival his own look of hatred and then I advanced on his hordes of wickedness. I cut them down with ruthless efficiency and I didn't give them a second glance. My eyes remained solely upon Ganon hovering above the molten lava like the epitome of nightmares. I sliced through a Moblin to my left, then a Stalfos on my right and just as I was about to return my glare to Ganon I heard her voice break through the night air.

"Well, well, well you've finally decided to show yourself. I knew that I recognized you!" I heard the familiar voice of the woman that had at one time sided with Commander Redderick. I turned my gaze up and saw a woman standing just before where Ganon was hovering, it was the woman Skyrla. I hadn't seen her since the Haunted Wasteland but she looked no less threatening now then she had at that time.

"So you've decided to side with that murdering bastard?" I said to her.

Skryla's eyes lit with rage. "How dare you act all high and mighty you genocidal bastard."

"Genocidal bastard? Me? I think you are confused for the genocidal bastard is the one you stand before, the one you are protecting!" I roared

"I _do not_ need her protection, I assure you." Ganon said loudly as he lifted a hand in the air and a spark of yellow energy started to expand.

"Stop it you promised me that he would be mine!" Skryla said angrily. Ganon paused for a moment and that smug look returned to his face.

"By all means." Ganon said chuckling. "End him as you so desire."

"You think I incapable?" Skryla said.

"It matters not what I think…please get your vengeance and when he's done with you I will take care of him myself." Ganon said chuckling again and Skryla glared back at him.

"Vengeance for what? I've done nothing to you Skryla." I said and in that moment she spun on me and looked deep into my eyes with profound hatred.

"You murdered my children." Skryla said voice breaking.

"I murdered no child." I said.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I heard them crying to me…every one of them. Every one of them you heartlessly murdered." She shook her head not looking at me. "They never did anything to you except exist and yet you couldn't help but cut them down!"

"I murdered no children."

"THEY WERE MY CHILDREN AND YOU MURDERED THEM!" Skryla screamed and then looked at the ground. I took a chance look around me only to see that the remaining members of the Hylian Guard were becoming overwhelmed. It was all up to me but I could do nothing while Skryla stood before Ganon. "You murdered them…and then you took a piece of them as a trophy." She sniffled.

"I did no such thing." I said to her and then I witnessed two tears slip from her eyes. "I would never kill a child, let alone take a trophy from anything I've killed."

"You murdered them…took a piece of _my_ children as a trophy and let that vile family free of their curse." Skryla repeated glaring at me.

"What family? What are you talking about Skryla?" I asked.

"You do not recall the family I cursed? In Kakariko village?"

"Oh my…" I suddenly said as I now understood. "The golden skulltula's, they were your children."

She gritted her teeth. "Skulltula?" She spat the word out with disgust. "Such a horrid sounding word that you used for my children…before you cut them down that is. Well Hero of Time, I did not call them skulltula…I called them sons and daughters. I cannot do that now though, and that is because of you."

"This is not my fault Skryla. Your children had cursed that family."

"I CURSED THAT FAMILY, ME BECAUSE THEY WERE VILE, EVIL PEOPLE." She sniffled and put a hand up to her eyes to wipe away more tears. "It was not easy for me to give birth to my young, but when it happened you saw fit to slaughter them. I shall never forgive that, in fact I shall rectify what you did…here and now. You see I have again given birth and this time it was not out of a mother's love, but out of a thirst for vengeance." All of a sudden a massive black opening cut open the area behind Skryla. "Sons and daughters…kill!"

XXIII

The skulltulas surged forth from the portal of darkness behind Skryla and they were unlike the hundred I had slain in my past. They were borderline demonic looking, as they had more legs than I could even count, and though their bodies were a glimmering golden hue it did nothing to mask the hideousness of the rest of them. Their faces were a rictus of fury and a desire to deal the worst possible torment on others…namely me as all their attention seemed upon me. I saw a smile start to curl on Skryla's face as all of her offspring rushed past her in my direction. I took a chance look at Ganon whose sadistic smile was spread wide across his maw. He lowered his head in a mock bow and then retreated back into his castle leaving me to deal with not only his minions but also all of Skryla's children.

"You don't have to do this!" I yelled at Skryla but she was no longer paying me any attention, she was merely watching her children as they advanced upon me.

All of a sudden the Master Sword targeted the closest skulltula and before I had a chance to realize what was happening I saw the glowing of the blade intensify and then there was a loud bang that almost sound like a deku nut. Exiting the blade was a large ovular projectile that slammed into the skulltula with great force. The creature cried out in pain and even as it did so I saw its body being reduced to cinders. This had never happened before, but despite my surprise the Master Sword rotated to the next skulltula in turn and again shot a projectile at it…the result was the same.

It took me a moment to accept what was happening, but once I had I decided to work with whatever force propelled the blade instead of resisting it. Evil's Bane shot projectile after projectile at skulltula after skulltula and every single one was reduced to cinders, but there were so many. The blade could only take so many down before they got too close for the blade to attack with projectiles so I took control and started to cut through the thick of the creatures with every technique I knew. I cut them down as fast as they exited the dark portal behind their mother, but Skryla's children seemed endless and I was losing ground with every passing moment.

Apparently Ganon's minions had elected to continue their war with the remaining members of the Hylian Guard, for I encountered not one Redead, Gibdo, or Moblin as I fought the skulltula's. I had only brief moments to glance in the direction of the Hylian Guard but I knew that there were very few left. I caught sight of Commander Redderick cutting into the hordes of Ganon's minions but after I myself sliced another skulltula I lost sight of him. It seemed that every time that I took my eyes from the Hylian Guard another one of them dropped. While I was not exactly on friendly terms with the Guard, they did not deserve this at all. They were the only defense Hyrule had and Ganon was crushing them underneath his boot. It was maddening, enraging, and I used that rage as I cut into the ever-increasing number of skullutla's.

'_How many children do you have Skryla?'_ I asked inwardly but more skulltulas poured out, and I was rapidly coming to the realization that I may not make it to the fight with Ganon, for I could tell I was surrounded by perhaps hundreds of Skryla's children, however I kept fighting, I kept swinging until my arms were sore from the effort, and then I swung some more. I tried to keep my attention on those around me but I was becoming increasingly tired with every slice I took. I felt the only possible chance I had was to cut a swath through the skulltulas up to Skryla…and the source of all these horrid abominations before me. However would I have the strength to continue on? My arms were so sore, my legs felt like rubber and I felt the wounds I had received from the skulltulas beginning to sting.

And then I felt something warm on the flesh of the back of my left hand. I took the quickest of glances at it and noticed a small golden triangle appearing, almost burning into the flesh. It happened fast, it was like an electric jolt slamming into me, and then my body felt warm and strengthened. My heavy eyes were wide and alert now. I looked around as the skulltulas surrounding me paused for but a moment as if they could feel something in the very air itself…and then I felt something warm tracing itself on my right hand. As I glanced down at it another triangle appeared upon it, and the direction it appeared in made it look like the Triforce of Unification. There was another jolt that slammed into me and then I was more than awake, I was more than strengthened…I was aware. I was aware of everything…of everyone around me…and also of what I must do if I had a hope of defeating Ganon, no of even making it to Ganon.

I lifted the Master Sword high and just before I plunged it downward I glared at Skryla. The moment the tip of the Master Sword touched the earth below the ground around me seemed to almost detonate. All the skulltula's that had surrounded me were heaved away from me being thrown at least thirty yards from me. I took a step towards Skryla as she looked around seeing her children beginning to right themselves and then trying to reach her before I did…impossible. I trudged my way up to her as attempted to shoot all manner of projectiles at me. When I deflected those with my blade she put a hand into the air and shot a bizarre inky black webbing at me, but that too was cut apart by Evil's Bane. I advanced upon her with a look of utter rage but as I stood before her, I hesitated. I wanted to stab her through the heart, but I couldn't do it. While I knew deep down that her children were not innocent like she tried to espouse, they were still her children, and I killed them. Whether it was right or wrong it would be my burden to bear that I killed someone's children and put them in such a state. I couldn't do it.

At that moment I shook my head and lowered my blade. "I am sorry for having to kill your children. If there had been another way, if I could have done something else to avoid causing you this pain believe me I would have done it, but there was no other choice."

Skryla looked down. "That evil family enlisted you as a way of killing my children so you have it right there…they were the ones posing a threat to me."

"They didn't call me to do that, I came upon the house on my own. I heard what happened and chose to stop the curse." I looked at the castle. "Skryla I never wanted to harm anyone, all I ever wanted was to stop Ganon. I apologize that you and yours got in the way." I exhaled loudly. "I understand your position…but your children left me no choic-"

"How many times must I tell you that it was me! I started the curse!" Skryla yelled.

"Well then _you_ gave me no choice. While that family may not have been innocent, they did not deserve that miserable existence that you forced upon them. I'm sorry but I could not let that pass."

"Who are you to make such a judgment?" Skryla said tears brimming in her eyes, but I had no answer for her and she scoffed angrily. The air around her suddenly darkened and her mouth curled into one of rage and hatred. "Die!" She yelled as tendrils of darkness appeared all around her, however before they could attack me I saw a gleaming silver blade explode through Skryla's chest cavity. It sprayed blood all along my front and as I looked around Skryla I saw Commander Redderick holding onto the hilt of the blade piercing Skryla. He looked at me with weariness in his eyes and I noticed that his stomach was gushing blood. His face was pale, but he looked deep into my eyes nonetheless and parted his mouth to speak.

"Ganon…go now!" Commander Redderick yelled and then he gripped Skryla's shoulders and thrust her back into the great chasm where lava awaited below. I watched as the two of them fell out of sight down towards the molten material below. It was only now that I realized that all of Skryla's children had returned and though I had been given a short reprieve I was in the same predicament as before.

At least twenty of Skryla's children were right upon me with more coming from further away. I took a lengthy look at Ganon's castle and then turned back to the Skulltulas that were making their way for me. "First things first…" I said aloud and gripped the Master Sword tightly as I aimed it at the nearest skulltula, the blade glowed brightly, but just before I witnessed anything discharge from the end of the blade one of the skulltula's burst apart…then another, and then the entire battlefield was littered with the remains of Skyrla's children. I tilted my head to the side in confusion and took a chance look down into the great expanse below Ganon's castle. I could see the last bit of Skryla's arm sinking into the molten rock and as it did so the dark portal she had opened for her children blinked out of sight.

XXIV

I waste no time in holding up the Master Sword before Ganon's massive black castle and like so long ago I see a brilliant white bridge begin to blink into existence. Encasing the railings on either side of the bridge was an almost rainbow like color pattern which I knew to be the last remaining efforts of the six sages to help end Ganon's tyranny. I did not move cautiously onto the bridge like I had last time I was here, instead I sprinted as fast as possible so that I could undo what I had done as fast as possible. Perhaps inwardly I was hoping that the last ten or so members of the Hylian Guard would be able to last out, so that not all of this would have been pointless for them. I took a fleeting glance back at the brave men that made it so that I could confront my destiny once more. Just before I entered into Ganon's castle I saw all of his minions overwhelming the last of the Hylian Guard.

The door slammed shut behind me but I didn't care for I had one goal in mind, to get to Ganon and to end this… and that was when I heard it. Like the last time I was here I heard that awful sounding pipe organ break the silence. The last time I scaled my way up Ganon's castle tower the organ got louder and louder until I kicked open the door and took in Ganon before the pipe organ his back to me and Zelda encased in a whitish-pink crystal. I made a b-line for Ganon's tower and surprisingly I met no resistance. It was nerve-wracking for I was expecting an attack at every turn, which I am sure is Ganon's intention, to throw me off. I calmed my nerves and continued my trek up the winding staircases that were covered in beautiful red satin carpets. Along the walls were ornate looking wall torches that popped and cracked as I went by them.

After what seemed hours of ascending the steps I found myself before the door to where I met Ganon in battle the initial time. I took a long inhalation of breath before entering and reminisced on my journey here. If it wasn't for Ganon I would be with my beloved at this moment, but because of his greed, because of his lust for power I was forced to lose the only one I have ever and will ever love. There is nothing that could ever replace the hole that was left in my heart from what this bastard did to me…did to everyone in Hyrule. He needed to be stopped, and I could at least cloak myself in the comfort and knowledge that after today he would no longer be here to reign through tyranny and oppression…I would see to that. Live or die it did not matter to me, for I would ensure that Hyrule would be rid of this bastard.

I gritted my teeth and kicked the door open like I had so long ago, but I did not see Ganon before the pipe-organ playing that horrific song that haunted my dreams on a nightly basis. Instead I saw him, the Demon King of the Gerudo himself standing tall and proud as if waiting for me to come to him. He wore a wicked smile and in each hand he held two glowing golden swords that were the size of my body. This was all too familiar to me for this was exactly what happened to me before…before the last time I failed. I felt the doubts threatening to overwhelm me, to tell me that I had no chance of defeating this beast before me, but I pushed them down at once. I had defeated creatures far larger and far more sadistic then this bastard before me, and I would again.

"You've finally come child!" I heard his awful voice say, sounding almost magnified.

I said nothing but instead gripped the Master Sword tightly in my hand.

"You think that just because you were able to charge that pitiful knife that you can actually defeat me. Hm, hm, hm. You couldn't be more foolish." Ganon said.

I just shook my head and twirled the Master Sword around so that I could feel the weight of it…and then Ganon did something I was not expecting. He stepped to the side a bit so that I could see something behind him. As I looked at the whitish-pink crystal my breath caught in my throat and I almost loosened my grip on the Master Sword when I saw Zelda within. She was so pale, but I could clearly see her chest rising and falling shallowly. I looked at her and then back to Ganon, who was now almost laughing with mirth.

"She's…a-alive?" I managed to sputter.

"No she's not…" Ganon said. "But I can bring her back for you; all you have to do is walk away right now." Ganon stopped smiling and peered at me deeply as if knowing all the thoughts that passed through my mind. "If you agree to do this, agree to abandon this conflict with me I will give you the life you always wanted. Link you can't win this…there is no use in you dying over this." Ganon said. "Walk away."

I couldn't take my eyes off of Zelda…just to see her chest moving, just to see that minute speck of life within her tore at my heart. My vision became blurry as I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Y-you can't bring back the dead." I said.

"You underestimate me child. I've more power than you can fathom, which is just another reason why it would be wholly unwise for you to take up arms against me. You…cannot win. Take my deal and be done with this quest for vengeance." Ganon said with a twinge of irritation to his voice.

It was this twinge of irritation that actually got me thinking. There was something about this offer that did not sit well with me, but I couldn't figure out just what it was, so for the time I hesitated, I stalled. "Why? Why give this offer to me? You could have offered this to me while back in the Haunted Wasteland. Why now?"

"You irritate me, you irritate those in _my _kingdom. Agree to these terms and I will allow you and Zelda to live out your lives, far away from here, far away from ME!" Ganon said impatiently.

For the first time since seeing Zelda I returned my gaze to the Demon Lord Ganon. I looked at him for a long time until finally it came to me, the reason for this ploy and I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at child?" Ganon roared.

"You're not lying are you?" I said shaking my head as my smile brightened.

"No I told you I wasn't." Ganon said.

I started to laugh loudly as understanding of this moment flooded through me.

"WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?" Ganon bellowed.

"You're afraid." I said.

"What?!" Ganon replied incredulously.

"No that's it. You didn't give this offer in the Haunted Wasteland because you never thought I would be able to accomplish what I did while in the cavern beneath Lake Hylia." I said. "You know I have the power to truly vanquish you and that terrifies you beyond compare."

"Preposterous!" Ganon responded.

"No its not. You wouldn't give me this offer unless you felt threatened, and you feel extremely threatened, hence the offer to bring Zelda back. You fear I can defeat you…" My eyes widened. "No you are sure I will that is why you give such a ridiculous offer." I gripped the hilt tightly in my left hand.

The crystal, and Zelda suddenly burst apart and Ganon lunged at me with his golden serrated blades with a viciousness I was expecting, but not entirely prepared for.

XXV

I was only just able to bring the Master Sword up in time to deflect Ganon's sword swipes. He gave a flurry of sword slices but I dodged every one until I saw him lift his right arm up high. He gave an arcing swipe and as I rolled to the side I heard the blade slam into the ground and then get stuck. I heard Ganon cursing loudly, and I took this momentary distraction to swing myself onto his enormous forearm. I then ran up his arm until I was on his shoulder and I began to slice away at his back. I got perhaps three good hits in before Ganon regained composure and tossed me from his back. I flipped in the air and landed on my feet without staggering at all. In a flash I pulled out my bow and nocked an arrow speaking an incantation quickly. The arrow burst into golden brilliance and then I let the arrow fly. It came within inches of his repulsive face before igniting into golden brilliance.

Ganon cried out in pain and covered his eyes and as he did I moved up behind him and slashed his lower-back with the blade, and for the first time I heard his flesh begin to sizzle as the blade sliced it open. It caused me to hesitate for a moment and in that moment Ganon swung back and by luck I moved an inch to the side so that I was back-fisted instead of sliced in two by his enormous blades. The force of the back-fist however hurt like hell and sent me sailing back until I slammed against the far wall. My body fell in a crumpled heap, yet I still held onto the hilt of the Master Sword which was surprising to me.

I took a chance look at Ganon and saw him place a hand against his back. Slowly, ever so slowly he turned to me, giving me the most hateful of glares I could imagine. He took a step forward then another, and another until he lowered his head and bull rushed at me. The Master Sword lifted itself up and shot a projectile at Ganon, but his horn deflected the hit and I saw him coming faster, building up speed as he went. I was about to dodge away when Ganon threw his weapons which landed within inches to either side of me effectively trapping me. I did the only thing I could and withdrew my shield bracing myself for the collision, however as I did so I noticed the Master Sword jerk out of my grip.

It slammed itself into the ground before me and as Ganon was about to collide with me I saw what appeared to be a veil of golden light rise up. Ganon slammed into it and his body was sent sailing back as I then witnessed golden bolts of electricity covering his body. I took that moment to grab the Master Sword which came free of the ground beneath easier than I would have expected. I advanced on the crumpled form of Lord Ganon quickly and once I was before him I thrusted forward with the blade but Ganon moved just enough so that I hit his shoulder and not the jewel in the middle of his head.

He roared so loudly that my ears hurt. In that moment when I was wincing Ganon kicked my chest with his enormous talon-like foot. Again I was sent into the wall on the far side however I was able to alter myself so that the collision wasn't as agonizing as before. I shook myself and was just getting my bearings when Ganon roared again and exiting his demonic looking maw were four crimson rings that came towards me with a speed that was incredible. I tried to slice at one of them but right as I was doing so the ring wrapped around my left arm and slammed it against the wall holding it steadfast. I tried to free it with my right hand but another ring wrapped around that one and pinned it to the wall as well. The remaining two crimson rings gripped my ankles and then held me against the wall.

Ganon strode forward pompously with a knowing smile upon his face. "I gave you a chance to avoid this but you refused…and now look at you. Look what has become of you. Hm, hm, hm." He laughed as he grew closer to me. Once his enormous form loomed over top me I watched him shake his head. "You simply cannot be this foolish to not know that I have seen this all. I have seen how this all ends and yet still you chose to fight me. I guess I shouldn't have allowed you the choice…I'm just too generous. That is what I constantly tell all my subjects." Ganon said. "Would you like to know how I knew this?" He asked.

"I already know!" I said angrily.

"Do you?" Ganon said. "Well let me make sure that you fully grasp the reason. You see when I sliced through your precious Princess Zelda I obtained the Triforce of Wisdom which has shown me a great deal. Unfortunately the Triforce of Courage is no match to that of Wisdom and Power." Ganon said showing me his left and right fists where two golden triangles etched themselves into his flesh. "You can thank your precious Zelda for helping me to take Hyrule. Thank her before I end your miserable existence…and then I'll take the last remaining piece of the Triforce."

A thought suddenly came to me and I started laugh in Ganon's face. He was not happy about it. He strode forward and struck me with his enormous fist against my cheek. It burned as if I had been scorched by a white-hot fire.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" He yelled at me.

"You have the Triforce of Wisdom and you really don't know?" I said spitting up blood.

"Know what?" Ganon commanded me to tell him.

"That there isn't only one remaining piece…but two."

"Impossible!" Ganon said. "I would have known."

I laughed harder. "It appears that my beloved withheld that last bit from you before relinquishing the Triforce of Wisdom to you." Ganon looked utterly furious. "You know something else too? While you may have the Triforce of Wisdom and Power, I have the greatest, most powerful fragment of all…the Triforce of Unification!" I said and suddenly the world around the two of us erupted in golden brilliance.

XXVI

I was immediately freed from the crimson rings that Ganon had shot at me, pinning me to the wall. As for the Demon King of the Gerudo he was thrown back to the ground prostrate as ribbons of golden energy began to bind him to the ground below. I felt warmth on the back of my hands again and suddenly the two pieces of the Triforce that Ganon held began to at first appear on my hands and then slowly they lifted off my skin and began to expand until they were about the size of my shield. All the pieces twisted and twirled as the Triforces of Wisdom, Courage and Power formed themselves into one large triangle. Finally the last remaining piece began to slowly slide itself into the missing section and as it did so I heard Ganon roar out his protest to all that was happening. In my mind I heard a distant whisper.

'_Finish it Link. End his tyranny."_

I moved forward until I stood above where Ganon lay growling and roaring out. I could see fear in his eyes as he struggled against the bonds, but he made no difference, for these bonds held him steadfast and he could do nothing against them. I looked down at him and twirled the Master Sword in my hand holding it above him like a pendulum. I held it there for a few moments before parting my lips to speak to him one last time.

"I am sending you away…forever with no hope of ever returning to the world of the living. You've caused too much pain for everyone here that you cannot be allowed to persevere. I send you to the land of the dead, with no hope of returning…ever." And with that I plunged the Master Sword, Evil's Bane down into the worst evil imaginable.

XXVII

As the Dark Lord Ganon's body melted away I turned my attention to the large golden triangle. There was no longer a Triforce of Courage, of Wisdom, of Power, or even of Unification, but now it was just the Triforce. It floated before me and I felt as if it were looking into my very soul. It contacted me through my mind asking me why I was having difficulty looking at the object. My response was simple:

"I killed Fa'yrin and yet I was still allowed to right my wrong."

'_You didn't kill me_.' I heard in mind and as I looked deeper into the Golden triangle I noticed the form of Fa'yrin taking shape and then from within Fa'yrin exited the Triforce. She stood before me looking just how I remembered her in the pool of Fairies. I took a nervous step back and though she had no facial features I somehow knew she smiled a comforting smile. '_I needed to anger you so that you would slice through my image. You see the blade wasn't fully powered. It needed the essence within myself in order for you to forever banish Ganon from this land. I do apologize for the nasty trick but I had to do it so that you could do away with Ganon forever.'_

"So was Zelda's death planned from the beginning?" I asked.

'_Everything was planned Link…everything and you made all the right decisions. You've won this battle, for you, for everyone.'_

I could only nod vacantly.

'_What troubles you?'_ Fa'yrin asked.

"What good was all of this, killing Ganon? Everyone is still dead." I asked and I was almost sure that she was smiling again.

'_That is not necessarily true.'_

"What?" I asked wide-eyed.

'_I am able to grant you a single wish, but only if it is a selfless wish.'_

I inhaled deeply as I thought of what to ask for.

'_Just know that I cannot bring Zelda back to you.'_ I blinked as she had read my mind. '_Like I said it has to be selfless…and Zelda had her part to play. Because of who she was, because of her importance she is the only one I am unable to bring back._ _ I am sorry Link.'_ I nodded vacantly again as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I know what I want to wish for."

'_What is that?'_

"I want everything returned to the time before Ganon."

Fa'yrin smiled again I was sure of it. "Wish granted."

XXVIII

3 months later

I, Link witnessed Hyrule as it rose from the ashes. No longer was Ganon's dark castle holding dominion over Hyrule Castle Town. No longer were the Kokiri gone from this world. Even the Zora's returned to their proud lands. The Gerudo were released back into their valley and all was forgiven. They were pardoned and they agreed to stop looting the towns and lands around them. They swore fealty to the king of Hyrule and abandoned Ganon as their leader. Saria and the Deku tree returned to the Kokiri Forest where still they remain watching out for all new life that enters the forest and I with them.

I had returned the Master Sword to its rightful place in the center of the Temple of Time and there it stays to this very day. I tried to remain anonymous but somehow word got out that it was I that ended Ganon's tyranny and my popularity has risen significantly. Much of the time people will travel to Kokiri Forest just to meet me, or for me to give an encouraging word to their newborn babe. Malon and Talon visit me daily, just to make sure that I am handling my new found fame and though it is exhausting much of the time I still find my time to write. Actually I was able to finish Skyward Sword and though it was heart-wrenching to do so, I depict Zelda and myself to have the relationship we were never truly allowed to explore.

In truth I miss her deeply and I won't lie that sometimes…usually when depression gets the better of me I almost wish that Ganon and I would have both died so that I wouldn't have to live in the same world without my beloved Zelda. I am still saddened that she was never allowed to live just because of my failure to act, but Saria consistently tells me that Fa'yrin's plan was always for Zelda to be the sole driving force that would set me on the journey to defeat Ganon once and for all. I always smile and tell her that I agree and that she is right, but it doesn't make it any easier. At the very least when my thoughts become too grim I am able to call Epona to me and we can outrun the thoughts of doubt. Epona, the one that has helped to keep me going throughout this entire ordeal, the one that has been my true friend and never for a moment doubted me, I owe her everything. I look at the clear blue sky and something within me feels that everything is as it should be. Zelda may not be with me but at the very least I have been able to find my peace of mind and in the end that is all I could have asked for.

I awoke with a start as I was sure something flittered about over top of me. I jolted upright looking around spastically. I don't remember coming here, actually I don't even recall being anywhere near this place. I let myself take in the sights around me and as I do so I see that I am surrounded by shrubs and greenery, however they feel almost muted, almost dimmer from what I recalled. My head hurts, and my body aches as if I had run for a lengthy period of time and then fell asleep without massaging my muscles thoroughly.

I blink my eyes open and the sunlight that is peeking through the canopy of trees above almost blinds me so I turn from it. I take a quick breath and slowly begin to turn myself around so I can get a better look around me…and that is when my eyes find it. There looming above me like a titan of stone, moss and wood is the Forest Temple. It looks exactly how I remember and I swallow nervously as I can feel my vision become blurry. Chills run down along my spine and I cannot help but say: "This can't be this simply cannot be possible." And then I hear what almost appears to be a child's voice coming from behind.

"Welcome."

I spin around quickly and let my eyes fall over the one that has spoken. I see a small figure no larger than a child standing before me with her head lowered and her hands clasped behind her back. Her bright green hair is a shade lighter than the forest around her and though I am sure her smile would light up the room, I can clearly see that she is in distress. I moisten my lips and exhale nervously. "Saria?" I said and she nods vacantly.

"We need you again." Saria said looking upset.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "Why?" I said my voice so close to breaking. "Haven't I given enough?" I looked skyward. "Sacrificed enough?"

"I am truly sorry." Saria said. "Know that I do not relish this, but I am just a messenger."

"But I was happy!" I said, and then I shake my head. "Well not happy, but I was certainly…content."

At this Saria's eyes upturned to my own, and though she looked like little more than a child, I could see a vast lake of knowledge beyond my own understanding in them. Her lips parted and at the same time the wind picked up a bit caressing the skin on my face. "The Hero of Time is missing…we need you Princess Zelda."

THE END


End file.
